


虎与蔷薇

by ChrisK1106



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisK1106/pseuds/ChrisK1106





	虎与蔷薇

【牛鹿】虎与蔷薇

BY. ChristoK

“In me the tiger sniffs the rose.”  
我心有猛虎，在细嗅蔷薇。  
—— Siegfried Sassoon 西格夫里·萨松（英）

In me, past, present, future meet  
－－Siegfried Sassoon（1886-1967）  
In me, past, present, future meet  
To hold long chiding conference.  
My lusts usurp the present tense  
And strangle Reason in his seat.  
My loves leap through the future’s fence  
To dance with dream-enfranchised feet.  
In me the cave-man clasps the seer,  
And garlanded Apollo goes  
Chanting to Abraham’s deaf ear.  
In me the tiger sniffs the rose.  
Look in my heart, kind friends, and tremble,  
Since there your elements assemble

 

1  
我捡到他的时候是冬天最冷的那个日子。  
他就那么光着脚，只穿着单薄的夹克失神地游荡在路边，像个落入凡间却又迷路的天使。  
我叫Amy停车，但我的编辑显然被那漂亮男孩身上一团一团意味不明的暗红色痕迹吓到了，不肯轻易停下，于是我只好作势要强制开车门，她才不情不愿地踩下了刹车。

我拦住他，问他：是不是哪里不舒服？  
然而我的话音到最后一个字节的时候几乎无声了，因为望向我的人实在太漂亮了，让人不得不屏气凝神窒息掉的漂亮，是我用语言无法形容的美丽。  
然后他开口了，带着迷茫的神情和犹豫的语气：我……我想不起来了。

Amy一路上都在无言地表达她对我“把路上的不明人士捡回家”这个主意的不满，我却只是把自己的大衣盖在那人的身上，然而他轻微的颤抖一直没有停下。  
到了我的住宅前，Amy打开车门，帮我搀着那颤抖的青年进了我家，看着我给他倒了杯热水后才把我拖到门口，几乎是揪着我的耳朵对我说：拜托有点自觉好不好，你好歹也是身价百万的名作家，光版税就可以买半栋楼，在大街上拣点小猫小狗就算了，人就不要了吧。  
出于人道主义嘛。我摊手：放心了我明天会把他送医院或警察那儿的，我也是成年人了，你害怕我个大男人吃他什么亏么？  
谁知到啊，如今的世道。Amy撅起了嘴巴：你不知道那个连续杀人抢劫犯么？  
知道知道。我不耐烦地挥挥手：我会小心的，他要是敢抢我，我就先杀了他好不好？  
真受不了你。Amy一副恨铁不成钢的模样走了，临了还回头嘱咐我：明天就送走哦！  
我刚想回答，却感觉到背后有人，回头时，那人已经站在离我们不远的沙发边，依然是光着脚，用着一种让人无法抗拒的眼神望着我们。  
好啦好啦你快回家了不然你老公又要抗议我不让你按时下班了。我把Amy送到门外，看她上了车离开，这才回头，发现那人也已经跟到了门边，依然是看着我。  
像个迷路的小狗一样。

我找出几件干净舒适的运动服给他，然后送他到浴室门口，告诉他热水怎么调节，然后就退出门外，站在门口和他有一句没一句地说话：  
我还没问你叫什么呢？  
长久的沉默后他回答：我记不起来了。  
我忍住笑，再问：那你家在哪你也记不得了？  
嗯。  
你在大冬天的半夜穿成这样满大街游荡的理由也不记得了？  
是的。  
我越发觉得好笑，看他的模样我倒觉得大概是那家有钱人找的小伴侣，结果因为床上可能玩过火了小孩给跑了。于是随手拿起他放在门口凳子上的外套，却再次注意到上面的暗红色斑点，我拿近到鼻子跟前嗅了嗅，一股淡淡的腥气。  
喂！  
嗯？  
你哪里受伤了么？  
……不，不知道，就是头有点疼。他的声音淡淡的。  
我立刻推门进去，也不管坐在浴缸里的人是不是全裸的，冲上去就看他的后脑，果然有干涸的血迹。于是拿来药箱，在清除掉血痂之后把看上去像是外伤的地方都消了毒，好在创伤面似乎并不大，也不怎么流血了。  
不管怎么说这也玩得太过火了。我自言自语道。  
嗯？坐在浴缸一池的温水中的那人不明就里地看向我，他好像并不介意自己的裸体被我看了个光。这更让我坚定了他是个特殊服务行业从业者的猜测。  
我没回答他的疑问，只是按着浴缸坐下来，盯着他的脸看着。这却让他不好意思起来，转过头去：你看什么啊？  
看你呗，你可真是挺漂亮的。我感慨着。  
那你不如自己看镜子。他背对着我说。  
我摸摸自己的脸，当然清楚自己有多少资本，吴亦凡卖书不只靠情节，也靠脸。不用那些批评家们说出来，我都了解印在扉页上的作家照片对于我的书的销量有多大的影响力。  
可是他还是比我漂亮呵。我靠在浴缸边叹口气，只是他似乎选错了职业。  
又或者我是做错了猜想。  
谁知道呢。

之后我为他准备好了客房，换了新的床上用品。  
他坐在床边轻轻摸着白色的被单，直到我跟他说晚安时他才抬起头，出人意料地用着一种略带惊恐的语气问我：  
你要去哪儿啊？  
我？我指着自己的鼻子，笑了：回房睡觉啊。  
别。他顿了顿，走过来，拉住了我的胳膊，像是个不愿和妈妈分开的小孩子：别走。求求你别让我一个人。  
我看着他用着那副面孔说着这样的话，于是抬手抚上了他的脸颊，一瞬间他似乎闪躲了一下，然而很快就站定了任由我抚摸他光滑的皮肤：  
你知不知道你在邀请我上你的床啊。我摸到他的脖颈，手指在他的肩胛骨上轻轻打转。  
我先声明，我是个GAY，我对男人是有性欲的，我上了你的床，是一定会跟你做那事的。我的手已经随着话音滑到他的衣衫下摆，然后探进去，轻轻抚上他的小腹，我感觉到他再次一颤。  
而且我可不会停下来哦。我笑着凑到他耳边：你还愿意让我留下么？  
尽管我明确地感觉到了他少许的不适，但这个人却还是坚定地点头：求你，别走。  
我脑子里理智的最后一根弦也应声而断。

在我试着想进入他的身体时才发现他和我认识的做那个行当的男生是不一样的。  
然后我意识到这也许是他第一次。  
思及此处我才试着问他是不是第一次跟男人做，他看着我，脸上一片潮红，只是失神地摇摇头，说了句“不知道”。我终于相信他是真的失忆了。  
不过在这种时候，我们两个人大概没人愿意随随便便停下来，于是我只好拿出十二分力气来重新开始。  
我俯在他身上，一寸一寸亲吻他的肌肤，左手捧着他最敏感的地方来回抚弄，他就发出了几不可闻的呻吟，而我的另一只手则再次试图进入他的后面，那里依然干涩而紧致。  
我和他接吻，吻他的耳垂，吻他的眼睛——好久没有固定恋人的我似乎也好久没有这么做过了，之前认识的几个朋友都是提枪就上，在最原始的状态下寻求高潮，这么温柔细致的事情我哪里耐烦去做。然而对于身下这个轻轻蹙眉显得有些苦闷的男人，我却忍不住要对他别一番待遇。  
或许是因为他的样貌，或许是因为他从骨子里散发出来的一种气息，一种让我欲罢不能的气息。

终于，在他释放过一次之后我也能让自己顺利进入他的后面，那是一种介乎于天堂和地狱之间的感觉。我听到他发出苦痛的声音，于是就停在原地不动，而手却抚弄他的胸前和前端，边吻着他的后颈：疼么？要停下来么？  
他没有回答，只是从嗓子里发出轻微的声音，那里也开始微弱地吸附着我，于是我开始动起来，而我身下的人发出了比我预料中更大的呻吟声，我把他的脸掰向一边和我接吻，我感觉他的神智分分钟都像是要飘走一般，眼睛似睁非睁的透出一股雾气。  
那一瞬间我想要很珍重他。真的很宝贝他。用力爱他。

由于这场突如其来的欢爱，我晚上睡得很熟。  
但半夜，我还是被一声不大不小的尖叫吵醒了，睁开眼睛看到身旁的人喘着气已经坐起在床上。不喜欢被人打扰睡眠的我当时表情一定很臭，爬起来套上睡袍就朝门外走去，而那人也立刻翻身下床一把拉住我的胳膊：你，你要去哪里？  
我情绪不大好，推开他的手：去厕所，干嘛，你也要跟来么。  
不料对方虽然没说话，但还是光着脚跟着我一路到了卫生间门口，我并不介意别人看我小便，所以大大咧咧地办事，反倒是他不好意思起来，转身背对着我。  
你的年纪看上去跟我差不多吧，怎么却胆小的跟个小鬼似的。我嘲笑他。  
我不知道。他的语气渐渐变得生硬了起来，大概是跟我熟稔了，之前那种陌生而有些畏缩还带着请求的态度已经慢慢消退，我想此时的他才是真正的他吧：我就是，不想离开你。  
哎呦这告白搞得我都有点不好意思了。我带着点笑意，被吵醒的不悦似乎已经消退。  
你知道我不是那个意思。他越发地窘迫，但语气也越发的直率了。  
我知道，SORRY。我已经知道之前推理的有关他的身份很可能都是错误的，所以也并不想和他开更多轻浮的玩笑，只是在洗了手之后揽住他的肩膀，一起朝卧室走回去。

之后我们又做了一次，他似乎体会到了其中的愉悦，看上去享受了许多。  
后半夜，我们睡得很好，相安无事。

第二天醒来后看到身边的人还在安睡，不知为何居然心安了几分，抬手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
我并不是第一次对另一个人心动，所以分外熟悉这种发自内心的悸动。  
此时，那个人睁开眼睛来，他的眼睛真的很漂亮，仿佛会说话一般。  
早安。他的嘴巴轻轻开合，声音有一丝丝沙哑。  
哦。我点点头，下了床，边穿衣服边对他说：我想了想，今天我得带你去医院，然后再去警署，我在总厅有熟人……  
不！他忽然提高了声音，我回头看着他跳下床一副惊吓到的样子冲我一直摇头：我不去医院，也不去找警察。我不会去的。  
我连忙走过去安抚他：没关系的。没关系的。我轻轻抚摸他的手臂：首先，医院我们必须去，你头上有伤，虽然并不深，但我不是医生，我不知道是不是会有内部的伤害，因为你的失忆。我指指自己的头：我知道失忆的原因要么是心理原因要么就是颅脑内伤，前者还好说，后者可能会很严重，我可不希望你死在我家里，所以这个没得商量。不过你放心，我会找个理由不让医生怀疑你是什么奇怪的人。  
我看着对面那人的漂亮双眸中那份拒绝和警戒慢慢放下，才继续说着：至于警署，我是想找朋友查查你的身份，也许你的家人已经报失踪了也说不定……我笑着逗他：我可不想救了你，还到头来背个什么诱拐犯的罪名。  
听到这话，他也笑了。这是我第一次看到他真心的微笑，真的像早晨初生的太阳一般，我想我都看呆了。呆了几秒后，为了掩饰我的失态，我转过身去：不管怎样，先帮你找回身份再说。  
那个……他顿了顿，看到我转身重新对着他后，他做出了个拜托的手势：我知道也许会让你很为难，请你，在我没有恢复记忆这段时间，收留我吧。然后他带着期盼的语气说：放心，我可以找份临时工，我可以付你房租。而且，如果……他有些不好意思地低下了头：如果你想要跟我做那事……也……  
OH ON！我扶额：昨天的事我真的很抱歉，我一开始以为你是MB。我看他似乎不知道这个词，于是自己也有些不好意思了：MONEY BOY，就是那种为了钱而出来……你知道的……不好意思，我不是故意冒犯你，但是你知道的，你昨天的样子真的……SORRY。我连续地向他道歉，然后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：我知道你不是，所以，如果我之后再抱着这种目的收留你的话我成什么人了？  
我拍拍床：反正我家里空房很多，可以让你住一段时间，放心吧。  
那漂亮的青年垂下眼睛，露出个安心的微笑，又念了一句：谢谢。  
我笑着说：只要你恢复记忆后别告我强奸就好。真心的，咱们赶快签个什么免责合同吧。  
青年也笑了：可以啊，但是我还是……他摊开双手：不记得我的名字啊我签什么呢？

之后在车上时，我把世勋的保险卡交给他：这是我弟弟的，虽然用不着，但是万一真要问你身份时，你就说你叫吴世勋。  
你弟弟？那人露出个好奇的表情。  
嗯。我发动了车子：他现在在美国，学戏剧表演，净整没用的。  
挺好的。他笑着，把那保险卡认真地放进口袋里，像是什么很珍重的东西一样。对了，那个……他迟疑了一下：名字，你的。  
啊。我恍然，然后伸出左手，对着他笑：不好意思，到现在才自我介绍，我叫吴亦凡。  
是个写小说的。悬疑小说。

 

2  
医生说他头上的伤只是外伤，并且并不严重，只介绍我们去买点消炎药防止发炎。  
我问医生是否可能是这些外伤造成失忆。  
医生告诉我，根据那人的X光片，大脑没有收到任何损伤，所以失忆的原因很可能是心理因素。然后这位好心的医生又看了一眼正对着自己大脑光片发呆的某人后对着我说：要不，你还是带着你弟弟去找心理医生谈谈。

回家的路上我给LAY打了个电话，拜托他帮我查查最近两天有没有人报失踪找一个年轻男生，LAY只花了五分钟就给了我回音，答案是否定的，说连个找失踪的狗的申告都没有。  
我祝贺他又可以无事平安再过一天，他却有些郁闷：少来了，那桩连续抢劫杀人案件还没有破呢，正烦着呢。你干嘛忽然问起失踪人口的事？不愧是刑警，一瞬间就抓找重点。  
我哼哈了两句，瞟了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的人，就说了句“忙，改天再找你”后挂了电话。

怎么样？他期待地问我。  
看来你的家人还不知道你丢了呢。我耸耸肩，猜测道：或者你在S市没亲戚？  
也可能。他有些失望，然后叹气：那是不是我真的要找个心理医生啊？  
我心里倒是跳出个人名，想着要不什么时候去拜访他吧。然而此刻，我却注意到那青年的脸色有些不正常的苍白，表情也不大好，于是问他：你是不是哪里不舒服啊？  
他看了我一眼，然后说：有点头晕。  
什么时候的事？我边问边抬手摸了摸他的额头，在发烧，虽然不严重。  
早上起来，不过来回跑我都忘记了。他也摸了摸自己的额头：而且医生说不是伤口的原因……  
当然不是伤口的原因。我有些抱歉，其实我想到了，因为我们昨晚做的时候我没有带套，而且也搞了太多次，这肯定就是他低烧的原因。还好已经买了消炎药。

回到家后我安排他吃了药然后睡下，不料他睡觉的时候就和我表姐家的小孩一样，会扯着大人的衣角。其实只要抽出来走开也没什么要紧的，但我却选择了留下来。  
好在笔记本电脑就在手边，于是我就靠在床上开始写稿子，期间还接到Amy的电话，她告诉我SBC已经拟好了合同，我的上一部小说距离剧本化只有一步之遥。她兴奋地问我要不要中午出来庆祝一下，我说还有事，下次再说吧。  
于是Amy发动了她恐怖的女性第六直觉：你该不会，还留着那个人在家吧？  
我只好打太极：没有没有。我真的是有点私事。  
Amy倒也没有再多问，就提醒了我一下十天后要交稿子的事后就挂了电话。  
我看了一眼身边安静睡着的人，忍不住用手去碰触他柔顺的发丝。一见钟情么？我忍不住都觉得自己很好笑。  
不过或许人都是这样，有一种追求美的欲望。  
只是我不知道，对方对于我究竟是怎样的一种心态，对于我这个第一次见面就把他压倒在床上的人，他是出于怎样的心情才会紧紧抓住我的衣角呢？

这是一种雏鸡心理。  
金俊绵如此说道。  
哈？  
看我皱起眉毛，一副“你少乱盖了”的表情，金俊绵于是解释道：小鸡在破壳之后，会将第一眼看到的动物视为“母亲”而跟随，现在你这位失忆的朋友——他刻意将“朋友”二字重音读之——就处于这个状态，在这个他毫无记忆的世界里，你就如同母鸡一样。  
你才是母鸡你这个骗钱的蒙古大夫。我点了支烟顺便冷静地吐槽他。  
金俊绵不以为意，只是笑着不说话。  
于是我输了：好吧好吧随便你怎么说母鸡就母鸡吧，总之你说你能帮他恢复记忆吧。  
这个不能百分之百保证，但你知道我好歹有行医执照就行了。我的损友耸耸肩膀，一副“你爱信不信”的表情。  
于是我啧了一声还是掏出支票簿给他写了一串数字然后签了名：这么多够了么？  
够了够了。他笑眯眯拍拍我的肩膀：还是老吴你够意思啊。  
滚蛋。我甩开他的手：要不是看在认识这么老些年的份上，直接“哗”——我做了个挥拳的手势，然后我们两个一起笑起来。

玩笑归玩笑，但我在加拿大的时候就认识金俊绵了，知道他除了嘴巴会跑火车外做心理医生还是有一套的。  
至少他的催眠看上去还是像模像样的，我带来的失忆的小王子很快就进入了沉睡似的状态，只是按照他的意愿，我陪在一边，他的右手轻轻搭在我的左手上。  
金俊绵的声音很温和：现在，想象你背后有一面镜子，你慢慢转身，慢慢的，慢慢的，现在，你看到镜子了么？  
看到了。他的声音很轻，但却感觉意识清醒，我对这一幕感到十分新奇，若不是人是我带来的，我甚至会怀疑他们两个联合起来晃点我。  
金俊绵当然不知道我在想什么，而是继续引导着：你在镜子里看到什么了？  
我自己。他的手在我手心里轻轻一颤，然后握住我的手。  
能不能叫出他的名字？那个镜子里的人。金俊绵的声音不急不缓。  
……鹿……  
……晗……  
这两个字太轻柔，我甚至必须贴近他才能挺清楚。  
鹿晗。  
真是好听的两个字，无声地在我嘴里画了个圈。然后我看向金俊绵，冲他笑笑，他也笑笑。不过名字并不是我们的目的，他继续温和地引导着：  
好的，接下来，你慢慢转身，你会看到你的身后有一扇门，看到了么？  
嗯。  
这道门上有一个黄铜把手，你可以将手放上去，轻轻扭动，当你打开门的时候，你将会看到你的过去。现在，你可以试着打开那扇门，慢慢来，慢慢来……  
在金俊绵温婉的语声中，我看到仿若沉睡的青年真的抬起左手，仿佛搭住门把手的样子，连我的心仿佛都提起来一般地慢慢扭动，然后——  
原本平静地躺着的人忽然仿佛被电到一般大幅度抽搐起来，他的右手用力握紧了我的左手，我只感觉到自己的手骨都要被捏碎了的力量，之后他的嘴巴就张开来，仿佛在无声地大声呐喊，但又仿佛被人捏住喉咙般只能从嗓子深处发出细小而尖锐的声音。  
我吓坏了，看向金俊绵，用嘴巴无声地做出“这是怎么回事”的质问，但我的老友显然曾经遇到这样的情况，他并不慌张，只是稍微提高的语速、但仍然保持那温和的语气道：  
听着，我数一二三，之后你会听到一声响指，那时你会醒来，无论你在门后看到的任何东西都会重新被关在门后。  
一，二，三。  
金俊绵打下了响指。  
神奇的事再次发生，刚才还像一条刚被捞上岸的鱼般扑腾的人立刻就安静了下来，那用力捏着我的手的右手五指也随之放松了下来。

金俊绵给了那人一杯热茶让他平静一下，然后就扯了扯我的衣袖示意要和我私下谈谈。  
于是我打算站起来，但是我的手还被他拉着，所以我的起身使得对方的目光也跟着起来了，此时的他仿佛又恢复到了我刚刚遇到的他，眼神里的迷茫和不安交杂着对我的依赖和恳切。我只好拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他我就和金俊绵在门口，他才不乐意般地放开了我的手。

老友。在诊疗室外，金俊绵接过我递来的烟，脸色不是很好：我跟你说实话，我做这行五年了，这是我第三次遇到这样的状况。你知道前两次都是什么背景么？一次是警察带来的，是个因为被养父性侵犯了快十年的有人格分裂的女人，还有一次也是一个失忆的，是因为出了车祸害得妻子和孩子都死了的男人。  
他顿了顿：我刚才是终止了催眠，其实如果我继续，肯定能帮他恢复记忆，但是老友我跟你说，这事，你必须得带着警察来我才能继续。  
我被他说得话搞得心里不安的很，于是故作强硬状说：你说什么啊，哪有那么夸张。  
金俊绵吐出个烟圈：也许是我多心，我也希望我多心。反正，我不能再继续下去，这人背后的事，我感觉十之八九不是什么好事，最好你能带他去LAY那儿，或者你让LAY跟着一块来，有啥事咱们兄弟三个能给他弄清白。  
我这时候心里有点乱，于是拍了拍金俊绵的肩膀说：行，让我想想吧，或许他也就是小时候有什么心理阴影吧。  
希望吧。金俊绵模棱两可地答道。

回程的路上我们谁都没有讲话。  
无论是金俊绵的话、还是他在接受催眠时的反应都足以让我内心不安了，说实话，按照平日我的个性，直接就给LAY打电话了，他是警察，加上金俊绵这个心理医生，我们三个人还是很容易就可以解决这个青年身上的桎梏的。  
然而现在我不知道我究竟在纠结些什么，我既无法把他在催眠时的表现告诉他增加他的不安，也无法在他特别不愿意接触警察的时候强迫他去见LAY。我在乎这个人的心情。  
所以我打算让LAY帮我调查一下“鹿晗”这个名字下的人的身份，我的大脑现在飞速运转只为想出一个合理的理由让LAY去做这件事，以他的职业特性我求他办这事他肯定不可能让我敷衍过去。  
红灯。正在我思考时，我身边的人忽然这么说，他的手搭在我的手臂上。  
我才回过神来，轻轻踩下刹车，不好意思地说：啊，有点走神了。  
所以我才提醒你。他笑笑：我还不想和你一起车毁人亡啊。  
我也笑了：对了，还没恭喜你，终于记起你的名字了啊，鹿晗。  
他似乎还挺开心的，不过却没说什么。  
我随手打开了车上的电台，正在播一首欢快的流行歌曲，我听到他居然跟着轻哼起来，还挺好听的。似乎感觉到了我的目光，他有些不好意思地停下了：我也不知道，就是觉得这歌很熟。  
你以前该不会是个什么艺人吧。我哈哈哈笑着，当然，这可能微乎其微，否则像他这样的漂亮的人我怎么可能不知道。  
应该不是吧。他挠着头发：我觉得我就是喜欢所以才瞎哼哼。然后他就笑了起来。

那时候我忽然觉得，无论他过去有怎么样的记忆，也许想不起来反倒更好些。

这时，电台的音乐结束了，又进了一轮广告，然后就开始新闻，果然又是那件连续抢劫杀人的案子，最近两个月以来已经发生了八起：凶手在每周五夜里撬门进入单身男性的家中，不仅盗取财物，还将被害人用钝器砸死。虽然听上去简单粗暴，但警方就是找不到任何线索，唯一的目击证人是个喝多了的酒鬼，回家时刚好和凶手擦肩而过，但给出的嫌犯描述却是简单的“二十几岁的青年，个子不高”这样可以概括全国几十万男青年的画像。  
虽然我对于这种变相宣传犯罪的新闻丝毫不感兴趣，然而我却发现我旁边的人正瞪大了眼睛十分认真地听着，似乎有什么很在意的地方一般。  
于是我一边小心地开车一边随口问道：怎么了？听到什么有趣的消息么？  
他像是有些吓一跳，然后摇摇头：不是，总觉得……  
什么？我问。  
没什么。他摇摇头，笑了笑：没事。

电台新闻里的男主播一直在播报这件事，最后说这周五并没有发生类似的案件。  
我对还在自习聆听的人开玩笑道：说不定那凶手是你啊，我不就是那天半夜把你捡回来的么？  
说不定啊。他居然没有反驳，反而顺着我的话说：我也挺符合那个描述的。  
这下反倒轮到我乱了阵脚：喂，我开玩笑的，符合这描述的满大街都是好不好啊，怎么刚好又是你啊？  
那人却一副恶作剧成功的样子笑了起来，拍了拍我的手臂，没再说什么。

最后暗自决定，还是不把这事跟LAY提了，不管鹿晗到底是什么人，还是我们私下解决比较好。

那晚我们依然在一起睡着。  
不过我并没有碰他。  
多少算是为了证明我也是挺高尚一人，另一方面，我也想要我们的关系能够正常一点。至少要等到金俊绵那所谓的“雏鸡效应”消失为止。  
听着鹿晗睡去后发出的规则的呼吸声，我才能有时间写我的稿子，这两天来发生的事情让我分心了很多，白天根本都无法专心去写几个字，然而晚上我似乎也没办法集中。  
下了床披上件外套到厨房去抽烟，把窗户开了条缝好把烟味透出去，然而正在敲掉烟灰的瞬间，我注意到了我的后院里有一些异样——那些一直没有管而肆意生长的杂草中似乎有什么东西在移动。  
流浪狗么？我第一个反应就是如此，但是第二个反应却让我自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：那绝不是什么动物，而是一个人影。

FUCK。  
立刻走到客厅，我顺手抄起墙角的一根棒球棒，直接朝后院走去。说实话，我并不害怕任何试图侵入我家的入侵者，即使是如同新闻里所宣传的那个专门溜门撬锁加杀人越货的家伙，因为我知道自己能够应对大部分的危机。  
我一直都有练习跆拳道，而且论散打，我也能和LAY他们刑警队的大部分人打个平手。更何况我还有一只专门从加拿大带回来的金属球棒。嘴里叼着烟、手上握着金属球棒的我此时大概更像是个杀手，而非院子里的那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙吧。

然而等到我绕到院子里的时候，却什么人都没有了。

于是我返回屋子，这下真的是睡意全无，便把房里的每一扇窗子和门都紧紧锁好。  
最后返回客房，看到鹿晗依然还睡在床上时，忽然涌起一阵温暖，这个时候才觉得房里还有另外一个人陪着是一件很美好的事情。我拉开被子，钻进去，正抬手关灯时，鹿晗翻了个身，朝着我这边，伸手抱住了我。  
紧紧的。

3  
我跟鹿晗商量：也许你应该试着一个人睡觉。  
话一出口觉得很搞笑，像是父母对着七八岁的小孩子一样。鹿晗回头看着我，微笑着说：是么？让你感觉不便了么？  
倒没有。我扭开头，其实非常的“不便”——就像让狮子和羚羊睡在一起一样的不方便，只不过狮子需要控制的是食欲而我则是……还不如换个女的躺我旁边我恐怕就可以做到无念无想了。  
其实我也觉得……鹿晗说着低下了头，似乎在掩饰自己的尴尬，然后他轻轻干咳了一下：……是有点不便。  
最后我们两个露出不言而喻的理解微笑。

鹿晗跟我形容，他一个人的时候就会觉得莫名心慌，总是觉得什么人会从他背后跳出来一样。如果你在就不一样了。他这么笑眯眯地跟我说：如果你在我会觉得有人跳出来你至少能帮我挡一阵。  
这种拿我当炮灰的玩笑话我当然不会信，只是笑着叼着烟继续写我的小说，鹿晗则翻身躺倒在我腿上——我的沙发足够大，他整个人摊开来都可以，可他却偏偏要黏在我身上，这让我越发觉得自己应该出家当和尚。  
我一边努力把注意力集中在打字上一边回答他：那你可以放心，我自我感觉我的防御力还是不错的。  
鹿晗哈哈笑着，然后转头看向我放在沙发扶手上的笔记本电脑的屏幕：你在写什么？  
下下个星期要交的稿子。我说着。  
我看看。他说着就爬起来，脑袋从我双臂中间挤过去，于是他的上半身就圈在了我的怀里，我只好用力向后仰——防止嘴里的烟烫到他的脖子，一边还努力抗议：唉唉唉唉你不帮忙也不要添乱好么？  
然而我很快就发现了鹿晗其实很能帮忙。  
他打字很快，脑筋也很好，于是我们开始合作：我口述故事，他负责帮我录入。一方面我可以得以释放双手，做任何事的时候都能继续讲故事，另一方面鹿晗则可以名正言顺地跟着我，他抱着我的笔记本电脑就像跟班一样，认真负责到我人去厕所他也要守在门口旁边。  
然而好处是，我原本需要两天才能完成的部分，现在不到9个小时就完成了。  
我跟鹿晗说：晚安，今天谢谢你的帮手。  
他却抱着我的笔记本电脑不肯撒手：让我再看会呗，让我把你以前的故事都看了呗。  
我笑笑，点点头，然后终于可以回到我自己的卧室睡一个不需要有春梦的好觉。

然而，作为一个写卖悬疑小说的，我却总是忘记现实会在你最轻松愉快的时候给你一巴掌。

比如说现在，我以为晚上不用因为怀里抱着美人或者因为美人做噩梦所以我自己没法睡好的那些日子终于过去了的时候，这个宁静的夜还是被无情地破坏了。  
我睁开眼睛，看到的是我梦里那个漂亮青年紧张的表情，他用力捂着我的嘴，做出个“屋里有人”的嘴型。  
那一瞬间，我想到的自然是前一晚在我家后院鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，立刻火气就上来了：好嘛，昨天是后院，今天就登堂入室了。于是我翻身下床，在鹿晗的阻止下依旧抄起了棒球棒就走出了房间。  
我看到了我的书房亮着灯，于是毫不犹豫地就朝着那边过去，后面依然是鹿晗小声的阻止，但我一点都没理会他，好歹我也是能和警队散打冠军对抗的人啊。  
当我一脚踹开书房的门时，里面没有人，而我听到脑后有声音，于是飞速转身挥出手中的球棒，但是很明显落空了，我面前闪过一道黑影，那人的动作很快，我也只能迅速调整身体方向跟着追出去，一边还尝试攻击，对方见无法避开，也开始反击。  
在我还没有反应过来整个过程时，我已经被那人扑过来用肩膀撞倒在地，而他手里则是我原本作为武器的那根球棒。  
有一瞬间，我觉得自己大概死定了。至少也是受个重伤。  
然而下一瞬间，我面前的黑影就飞了出去。

我从来没有想过，那个看上去像是天使一样的青年居然这么能打，和看到的香港电影中的男主角有的一拼，当然，他们两个并没有打算让我看太久好戏，尤其是入侵者，只挡住了鹿晗几下就立刻转身撞出厨房的后门然后翻墙逃走了。  
我大喊着让鹿晗去追他，然而他却没搭理我的愤懑，只是蹲下来问我要不要紧。  
本想逞强地站起来，却只感觉自己的腰像是快要断了。  
FU………………CK。

再后来LAY就带着一队人来了。  
我见了他就直骂娘：你们这帮大骗子，BIG LIAR！哄我说我的散打好，好个SHIT！  
LAY先是被我骂的一头雾水，然后恍然大悟，笑着扶额：哥，你是名作家，而且是和我们厅长一起打高尔夫的球友，我们哪里敢不捧着您哄着您……难道真把你打到住院啊？  
连你也……我咬牙切齿，要不是腰疼，我早就从沙发上跳起来去咬他。一边正给我揉腰的鹿晗轻轻在我后背上拍了一下：安静点，别乱动。  
LAY摆了个毫无诚意的“不好意思”的嘴脸，嘴里却说着：我哪里知道哥你这么天真。见我作势又要扑上去，他连忙转换话题：啊，这位是？他望着鹿晗。  
我朋友。我不耐烦地说。  
鹿晗。鹿晗这么报了自己的名字，然后冲LAY笑笑，点了点头。LAY伸出右手，但鹿晗没有动。我看到他眼里的抗拒——他似乎对警察一直很抗拒，从我第一天把他带回来开始。所以我抬手拍开了LAY的手，一副嫌弃状：边儿呆着去！  
LAY继续笑着，好半天才正经下来：哥，今晚的事并不是普通的盗窃吧？看你家里也没少什么财物。  
嗯。我点头：而且那人昨天也来过。  
LAY捧着下巴：哥，你有没有什么仇人啊？  
啊？我摇头：没有啊，我一写小说的，哪来的仇人啊？  
LAY把眼睛在鹿晗身上瞟了一下，然后又看着我：之前那些乱七八糟的关系呢？  
我不悦：哪里乱七八糟了，我们都是成年人，知道自己在干嘛，不会是因为这些事情的，你别瞎猜了，还是按着证据来吧。最后说完还顺便看了鹿晗一眼。虽然我也不知道我干嘛要看他的脸色，但是我确实很在乎他。

等到LAY带来的搜证小组检查完已经接近清晨五点了，临走的时候LAY说有事一定要告诉他，还留下了一张名片给鹿晗——我不知道我的这个兄弟到底在想什么，不过我觉得他做事还是有道理的，所以就让鹿晗收着那张名片，最好把手机里LAY的号码设成速播。  
最后LAY说晚些时候会有地方警署的警察来负责侦办这个事情，因为他还要忙着他的连环杀人案，所以实在分不开身。我很理解，只叫他忙他自己的。

然后，屋子里终于安静了下来。  
鹿晗站在我面前，轻轻叹口气：你可，怎么办好啊？  
我趴在沙发上，把怀里的抱枕堆堆好放在脑袋底下：就只能在这里凑活一下了呗，这一天，累死了。  
他从我房里把毛毯抱出来盖在我身上，然后在我旁边的地毯上坐下来，一声不吭地打开了电视，里面正在演很久以前的一部爱情电视剧，大概是电视台为了填这个没有收视率的时裆吧。  
我们就这样静静地呆在一起，直到天明。

上午我迷迷糊糊醒来时背后的疼痛已经消退了很多，动一动也只是有少许的酸楚感觉。  
于是便爬起身来，像个老头子一样弓着背走路，走到书房却看到鹿晗站在那里发呆。我问他在想什么，他却没动静，我拍他的肩膀，他却像是被惊到一样跳开来，然后从我书桌上拿起一张纸和一支笔就迅速写下了什么。  
我凑过去看，看到了一个地址。

我忽然就想到这个地址，不知道为什么。鹿晗把写着一串地址的纸塞进我的手里，然后捂着嘴冲出了门外。我追着他进了洗手间，看他对着水池一通干呕。问他“怎么了”，他却摇摇头，什么话都没有说。  
这时我发觉他有事在瞒着我。

你想去这个地方看看么？  
我问鹿晗。  
他点头，已经开始脱下家居服换上外出的衣服，我看着他光洁的后背，叹口气问：你一个人行么？不是会心慌么。  
鹿晗笑笑：反正死不了，应该没问题的。  
我本来很想让他等我的腰没那么疼再去，然而却开不了口。金俊绵曾经跟我说过的话，让我觉得这两天夜里连续有人入侵的事跟鹿晗的过去是分不开的，所以，当他想到什么的时候，最合适的做法当然是第一时间前去查看。  
所以，尽管我会担心，但以鹿晗昨晚展现出来的少许打架的身手，我相信他即使遇到什么危险也会比我处理的更好。  
再说了，我的腰是真的，直不起来，这么出门走路也太丢人了。

送鹿晗到了我的车库，把车钥匙给他，并且帮他在导航仪上输入了地址，看着他坐在驾驶座位上后我还帮他系上了安全带，才拍拍车门关上了。  
然而，就在我想表现出“祝愿你凯旋而归”的潇洒笑容时，鹿晗忽然用一种非常为难和恳切的眼神望着我：我……好像不记得怎么开车了。

那一瞬间，我真的有想要把他拥在怀里亲吻的欲望，然而我还是克制住了。  
我严肃地说：鹿晗，你给我半个小时，让我再缓缓。然后我带你去。

鹿晗记忆中闪现的那个地址是在S市较为落后的一块区域，那片街区都建在一片陡坡之上，长长的窄巷穿梭在层层叠叠老式房屋间。我们在进入这片区域之前找了个公共停车场将车停好后才向着目的地步行而去。  
一开始鹿晗要搀我，但这实在是有损形象，所以我硬着头皮说没事，使劲把腰板挺直向前走。记得以前听谁说过“甘苦自知”这个词，现在我算是理解了。当个有谱的帅哥也不是那么容易的。  
那个地址，是你过去的住处么？我为了把注意力从隐隐作疼的腰部装移开来，于是试图跟鹿晗聊天。  
不知道。鹿晗摇摇头，他变得有些沉默，只是专注于道路两边的情景，似乎努力在回忆着什么。  
其实道路两旁并没有什么特别，全是独立的老房子和小院，电线杆旁堆着成堆的垃圾袋，还有那些蓝色或绿色的紧闭的铁皮门。  
我仔细读着门牌，当我发现跟纸上一样的号码时叫住了鹿晗。

这是一幢二层的小屋，鹿晗似乎想都没有想就直接从外部的铁制楼梯上了二层，门并没有上锁，我们直接推门进去。屋里只是一个小小的房间，放了一个大床垫，上面铺着干净的被单。旁边有个大柜子，我拉开门，里面挂着许多男性衣物。鹿晗站在房门口，看着我又在洗手间里绕了一圈出来后冲他摇摇头。  
什么都没有。我摊开手：好像有人整理过，拿走了可以证明租客身份的东西。  
鹿晗环顾着四周，然后对着我说：不用找了，之前我是住在这里的。  
我看着衣柜里两种截然不同的风格的衣服以及那明显足够两人使用的床垫，有些错杂地补充道：看来，还不止你一个人呢。

按照小超市的大婶的介绍，我们找到负责这区的房子的中介。  
我让鹿晗在车里等我，自己则进到那个乱七八糟的办公室里去找负责人。我知道自己这副都市精英的打扮说是要租房子肯定是没人信，所以便掏出几年前从LAY那里顺来的过期的警员证，摆出一副公务员嘴脸，还没问问题，那位负责这里的大叔就已经像是被吓到了一样。  
十几分钟后，我就问到了一年前来这里租房子的正是鹿晗本人——经那位大叔从我的手机照片上确认，但同时，按照大叔的说法，同行的还有一名年轻男人。  
鹿晗听了这些并没有什么别的表示，只是出神地望着车窗外。

这时，我的手机响了起来，是个陌生的号码。接起来后对方说是警察，说是奉命调查我家昨天的侵入事件的，问我有没有时间能见面谈一谈。我对这种并非强制而是拜托的口气十分受用，立刻答应饿了对方半个小时后在我的家中见面。最后挂电话前我询问对方的姓名，那位听上去十分年轻的刑警先生于是报上了名字：  
哦，我叫金钟仁。

我问鹿晗还有什么想去的地方没有，他静静地摇了摇头。  
我碰了碰她的手背，给了微弱的安慰——因为我实在不知道他现在在想什么，只能用这种方式告诉他我在他的身边。他不在是那个我刚刚捡回家时一无所知的如同孩子般的人，短短几天内，他就再次将自己的世界建立了起来，他不再需要用力握住我的手来面对未知。  
隐隐约约地感觉到了，我以为我捡回来的是忘记了回家路的温顺的金毛，但很可能，他其实是一只受伤的狼。  
正在我胡思乱想时，鹿晗扭回头来对着我笑笑，他把手反过来和我的手握了握。我用大拇指轻轻在他温热的手心中搔了搔，然后就抽出了手去拉动手刹。  
等这些乱七八糟的事都结束了，我教你开车吧。  
嗯，好。  
我也可以教你写作，你可以试着当个作家。  
嗯，好。  
你有什么想做的，现在想好，到时，我都帮你完成。  
嗯。

无法控制自己的思想，在我的后背还在隐隐作痛的这个时间，我却开始幻想一些事情，我想为鹿晗做的事情，我们能够一起做的事情。  
趁我们还在一起，趁我还能幻想的时候。  
不知为了什么，那时我真的是忽然间有了种很难得的绝望的感觉，虽然是转瞬即逝的。

 

4  
一回到家鹿晗就躲进书房搞我的笔记本电脑去了。  
他听说一会要来个警察，本能的就先跑了。  
所以就剩了我一个人面对那个叫金钟仁的年轻警官。

警官金钟仁比我想象的要年轻很多，看上去比鹿晗还要小，又没有LAY那样板起来还能糊弄人的面孔，怎么看都是刚出警校的小孩子一样。见到我先是问好然后鞠躬再加上握手，搞得好像我是警察他是相关人一样。一聊之下原来他是我的FAN，甚至把记录用的笔记本递给我让我签名。  
这一套下来搞得我还挺得意的，感觉也亲近了不少。  
不过，说实话，我开始怀疑这年轻人是否有独立办案的能力了，我对所有说是我的FAN的人的智商或情商都有所保留——真的智者是不会去买我这种故弄玄虚的小说的，更不会为了我的脸就吹捧我的整个人。  
这时，话题进入了正式的调查阶段，金钟仁问了我一些关于闯入者的问题，诸如身高样貌等等，如同昨晚对LAY描述的那般：我只知道那是个男的——判断性别我可是很行的——身高大概在170-180左右，反正比我矮，样貌看不清，因为对方带着黑色的棒球帽和黑色的口罩，只露出一双眼睛，眼神很是恐怖。金钟仁又问我是否有对我怀恨在心的人，我只能说据我所知暂时没有。他笑着说是的是的吴作家真的是人见人爱的啊。我有点受不了了，刚准备开口吐槽却看到他的表情突然间改变了。  
像是把笑脸当做面具一样摘了下来一般：  
那么，昨晚跟您一起的那位先生呢？他有没有看到凶手的模样？他，可不可能是凶手前来的目的呢？  
我们就那么安静地坐在彼此的对面，盯着对方的眼睛。  
我说：他不认识凶手，而且，他也无法回答你的问题。  
他反问：您又怎么能确定呢？  
我回答：他失忆了，所以，在不到一周之前发生的所有事情，他都不记得了。  
在这话出口的一瞬间，我注意到这个年轻的警官的表情有了微微的颤动。就好像是风在柳叶间拂过那般的不着痕迹，但是还是被我看到了。

最后金钟仁警官提出要见鹿晗，我则礼貌地告诉他鹿晗因为不舒服已经休息了，他盯着我，似笑非笑。  
这时候我觉得我错了，要么他不是我的FAN，要么就是，我的FAN中间也有聪明人。

送走这个警官先生，我去书房找鹿晗。  
他蜷缩在书房的角落里，几个大大的靠垫在他身下组成了类似沙发的物体，看上去倒是逍遥自在舒服的很，他手边是从书架上取下的一些书，歪歪扭扭叠起来，最顶上放着我的笔记本电脑——大概是这个高度刚好方便他阅读和打字吧？  
我走到近前，蹲下来，发现他居然睡着，然后我歪过头看我的电脑屏幕，上面是打开的WORD文档，但奇怪的是，我不熟悉正显示出来的那段话，应该不是我的小说。正打算仔细阅读时，却被一只手合住了电脑屏幕。  
鹿晗正用一副“抓住你偷看我日记”的表情看着我。  
我就那么蹲在原地，和鹿晗的距离很近，他就那么看着我，我就那样看着他。  
其实我很想亲他，很想把手伸进他的衣服里，很想将他推倒在我的书桌上，很想让他抱着我我们一起快乐。  
但好在我是个作家，想象力太丰富了以至于消弱了执行力。所以我只是望着他许久。  
但是鹿晗脸红了，我很明确地看到他脸红了。  
他抬起手，推开我的脸：别看了，都快被你盯出洞来了。  
我笑着站起来：你刚来我家的时候坦率多了，我怎么着你你都无所谓的样子。  
那时是那时。他也跟着站起来，胳膊底下夹着我的电脑。  
那么现在呢？我靠在书桌边，认真地问：现在对于你而言，我是什么呢？  
鹿晗回头：是个温柔的不求回报的好人。   
唔，我不是个好人，你会知道的。我伸了个懒腰，背对着鹿晗：真希望你能早点想起一切。  
嗯，是啊。鹿晗回答。  
然后我听到他离开的脚步。  
可惜啊。心里有个声音在说：其实以我们现在这种暧昧不清的状态，即使我要真的跟他上床他也未必会拒绝，我说爱他他或者也可能会接受，我告诉他我希望他能跟我一起说不定他能够同意。  
可是吴亦凡啊。另一个声音说：问题就在于他现在这种微妙的不稳定性，他会选择你是因为他现在什么都不记得，如果哪天，他的记忆都恢复了，也许他就不是现在的这个他了，别忘记，他也是有历史的。  
早知道就听Amy的了，捡个猫啊狗啊什么的，还能养它们一辈子呢。  
我不无忧伤地这么想着。

下午按照安排我要去SBC签合同，其实也就是走个形式，具体的内容Amy和我都在之前商榷过了，其实最主要的还是和导演见见面聊一聊，毕竟之后全由对方把关，不先沟通好不行，所以估计这场会面至少要持续到深夜。我把事情跟鹿晗交代清楚，问他是要和我一起去，还是一个人留在家里。  
他看上去并不是十分为难，说他可以一个人在家，没有问题。  
我说：晚饭你可以叫外卖，附近有家中餐馆不错的。  
他看着我，眯起眼睛笑着：我又不是小孩子了，爸爸。  
我想我要真是你爸爸就好了。于是我出了门，临走嘱咐他在睡觉前一定要把门窗关好，前一晚的事情我还历历在目，今天再来一次我的心脏恐怕是要受不了的。  
鹿晗笑得更欢乐了：你要是怕被偷袭不如今天跟我一起睡啊爸爸。  
我不满：你还叫上瘾是怎么着？谁高兴做你爸爸啊，滚一边去吧。

晚上会餐的时候没有喝酒，理由就是我喝了酒就没法写东西了，Amy和她老公自然会拼了老命帮我挡，于是可以在十点多的时候从一堆混在练歌房的醉鬼和色鬼中早点脱身。  
其实我就是着急回家去看着鹿晗。  
有时候人的欲望很深，但他的期待却可以很浅。我承认我想得到这个漂亮的不像话的青年，拥有他，占有他，从身体到心灵，但其实我又什么都不会去做，因为有时候握的住现在，不代表着能够掌控住未来。  
比起得到后失去，我觉得从不曾得到也就无所谓失去的痛了。  
当然，其实我这个人，更喜欢的是，在出手之前先观察清楚，一旦出手，便必须得到，而且绝不轻易放开。  
所以我写自己都不怎么喜欢的小说却能成功，所以我爱着还没有爱上我的人，却觉得值得。

回到家里后房里全关着灯，看来鹿晗已经睡了。  
我走进客房，借着从窗帘缝隙中透过的微弱月光，能看到鹿晗精致的侧脸，于是走到近前，轻轻用指节去刮他的脸颊，他没有动，呼吸依然均匀，于是我俯下身去轻吻他的嘴角。  
却忽地听见他微弱地叫了一声：  
KAI……

我问鹿晗：KAI是谁？  
然后我就碰到他一副莫名不解的脸孔：啊？是谁啊？  
我说：你做梦的时候叫了他的名字，是谁啊？  
鹿晗摸摸自己的脸，似乎真的努力回忆了：不知道……还附带一个耸肩给我，然后转开了话题：你这里这样写真的没问题么？什么都没说就直接上床哎……  
反正大家都爱看这个。我随意地歪在沙发上拿起遥控器转着频道：帅哥警探遇到美女嫌疑人，调查过程中来一发，有什么关系。  
鹿晗露出一个表示不齿的表情，然后他就把目光移到了我正在看的特别报道上，根据警方昨天发布的调查报告，依然没有新的案件发生。  
这些人，这种话说的就跟希望有新案件发生一样。我把遥控器一扔。  
他们希望么？鹿晗看着我。  
对啊，这些疯了的媒体，还有绝望的警方，新的案件发生就意味着可能会有新的证据留下，他们可能会抓住人。就为了这些微乎其微的可能，他们什么都干的出来。我看着鹿晗：你信不信，这些新闻，也有可能是警方为了诱使凶手再次出手而造出来的，说不定他们早就有什么证据了，只为了让凶手觉得自己了不起，会失去戒心，从而再次作案，或许会留下让他们破案的线索。  
这就是现实啊。我对鹿晗说：每一件事都是有因果的。  
怎么忽然这么高深起来？鹿晗问我，他的表情有些微妙和暧昧，他每次在看到这个案件的报道的时候都会变得很暧昧。  
没什么。我挠挠头发，把遥控器扔到一边：不管他们到底抓到谁还是杀了谁，咱们继续写，继续FUCK。

正在我和鹿晗因为到底是写推理场面还是FUCK场面快要吵起来的时候，金钟仁却毫无征兆地按响了我的门铃。  
鹿晗和走进门的金钟仁四目相对时，他把我新买了没几个月的苹果电脑就那么硬生生地掉在了地上。然后这个家伙居然就那么一溜烟跑走了。  
我居然没有发脾气，而是把笔记本电脑捡起来，想着这下该找哪个朋友给我免费修一修，然后对着金钟仁一笑：你把我的朋友吓到了。  
是么？金钟仁仿佛没事人一样嘿嘿一笑，然后在我的沙发上坐下来，依旧一副粉丝见到明星的乖巧模样：其实我今天来，是关于入侵你家的那个人。  
嗯？我还在思考鹿晗怎么会认识金钟仁的，思路就直接被扯到金钟仁的话题上：查出来是谁了？  
是啊。金钟仁笑得很轻松又愉快：就是电视上那个……他指指我电视机里仍在滚动播出的那连续杀人案件的特别报道：那个呗。  
这位警察小哥说话像个学生，语气谦逊又温和，但我就是觉得他给我一种微妙的失衡感。  
你这话是什么意思？我板起脸来问。  
哦，意思就是。他也板起脸来回答：那个连续杀人犯，来你家了呗。  
你怎么这么肯定？  
鞋印。金钟仁从他手里一直握着的牛皮纸袋中掏出两张照片：之前的案件，我们就已经采集到了嫌疑人的鞋印，只是苦于没有比对对象，然而这次偶然从你家里采集到的鞋印居然和之前的一模一样。真的是得来全不费工夫啊。  
我看着那两张照片，果然是极为相似的鞋底花纹，连磨损位置和程度也几乎一模一样，心里不禁感慨：好嘛，差点成了著名的杀人凶手的谋杀对象，要是让他成功了，我就更有名了。  
然而我立刻想到了一个不和谐的地方：不对，不是说他专门对付独居的男人么？我们家可是有两个人啊？  
是啊。金钟仁摊开双手：这也就是我们在怀疑的地方，现在警署里有两种不同意见，一种认为只是巧合，因为被害人都为年轻的独居男性，并且居住在高级公寓中，像吴作家您这样生活在这种独立住宅中的受害人是从来没有过的。而且凶手应该是跟踪或观察过被害人的生活习惯，然后才能顺利出手，所以说不知道您跟人同居这种事情也是不可能的。所以，很多调查人员倾向于相同的鞋印是偶然。另外一种，也就是我所坚持的，就是这个在您的家里大闹一通还分文未取的凶手，就是之前连环案件的作案人，并且，他来这里是有和明确目的的。要不是为了您，就是为了……  
金钟仁故意拉长尾音，饶有兴趣地看着我。  
那你的意思就是，这个杀人越货的家伙，忽然有一天决定来我家里，要么是为了干掉我，要么是为了鹿晗吗？我问道。  
嗯。金钟仁依然微笑着：您应该会问，他为什么这么做吧？  
我耸耸肩膀，表示认可。  
金钟仁便继续说道：其实，我们之前的调查足以证明，之前的案件并非是一人所为，现场的环境证据以及从犯罪心理学角度来分析，都可以证明应该是有两个人共同作案，其中一个是为了偷窃，而另一个……他顿了顿，做了个砸人的动作：为了这个。很明显，留下脚印的这个，大概就是杀人的那个，而您……或者您的朋友，就是偷东西的那个。  
他说完后依然笑眯眯地看着我，仿佛想等着我做出什么反应好让他来判断。

我能说什么呢？  
这跟我小说里写过的场景差不多啊。  
我能说的大概也就是：要抓人，你也得拿出证据来啊小伙子。  
金钟仁的回答也很简单：我会的。

金钟仁离开后，鹿晗站在楼梯边的阴影处，看着我。  
我问他：你不是讨厌警察，你是害怕警察吧。  
鹿晗没有回答，我看到他的喉结微微动了动。我已经知道了答案。  
你想起多少了？我靠在沙发上。  
鹿晗摇摇头：很少，零星的部分。  
和你在一起的那个，是杀人的那个么？我拍拍沙发，示意他过来坐，鹿晗居然真的走了过来，他的表情有些迷茫，但又带着点冷漠：这点我不记得，我只记得那些死掉的人，我都见过。  
我点了点头，从桌上的烟盒里拿出一支烟放进嘴里：难怪，自从我带回你来后就再没有发生过同类型的案件。  
鹿晗也伸手从那烟盒里拿出一只，并且手法熟练地点燃了，这让我有点吃惊，我一直以为他并不吸烟：你带我看过心理医生之后我就想起来一些，一点一点的碎片，对不起我没敢跟你说，我怕你……我怕你把我赶出去。  
不会吧。我笑笑：你身上已经没有那种雏鸡效应了，很明显，你已经不需要我了。  
不是的。鹿晗摇摇头：我只是，不想离开你而已。  
跟我演戏没有好处的，我又不是警察。我深吸一口烟，然后吐出个烟圈来：我喜欢你，不在乎你究竟对我是什么感情，不要说什么“我爱上你了”之类的话，我会分辨不出真假的。如果你要走，尽管走好了，需要什么，我都会提供给你，钱？  
这就是我为什么不能告诉你我想起什么的原因。鹿晗对着我，表情淡然：你看，我现在说什么你都会怀疑的，尤其是，当我说其实我有点喜欢你的时候你会觉得我是为了自己的利益。  
不然呢？我闭上眼睛，不想再盯着那双美丽的双眸，我怕我会败下阵来，我怕我会相信他的话，我怕我会自己掉进一个感情的桎梏中，这可不是我想要的：你打算继续瞒着我，然后和我玩这种暧昧的把戏么？表现的如同高中女生一样么？然后呢，你打算怎样结束呢？等记忆回来以后就可以跑路去见你真正的爱人么？  
不是的。鹿晗轻轻摇头：KAI，他不是我的爱人。  
我不知道他以前是我的什么人，但现在，我想不起他的任何事，记不起他的容貌，也回忆不到任何感情的波澜。鹿晗的语气依然是淡然的：所以我想，我的大脑已经选择了不再和他有瓜葛了。至于和你。他说着，试图伸出手来碰我的手臂，我躲开了：我想……我真的想过的……你说的那些话，你跟我说过的话，我都记得的。  
吴亦凡，我也是个有感觉的人。他看着我，眼里流动着我从未见过的情感波澜：你尊重我，爱护我，试图保护我，我都有感觉的。我无法说我的性取向因为你而改变，但是，若是你的话，我是喜欢的。  
行了。我打断他的话，走到他身边拍拍他的肩膀：冷静一下，再想想吧。别随便说这些话。  
我很冷静。鹿晗看着我，笑了笑：是你需要冷静吧。  
随便你怎么说吧。我轻轻捏捏他的肩膀，然后走开了。

5  
我会去自首的。  
就在我走开第十步的时候，鹿晗忽然在我身后说。  
我转身看着他，皱起了眉：你这是在干什么？  
这样我能为之前的错误负起责任，之后，我才能来堂堂正正地和你谈感情。他把手里的烟放到嘴上，不再说话。  
再等等吧。我对他说：再等等好么？  
为什么？他问我。  
不为什么，就只是，再等等。

我打电话给Amy告诉她我的笔记本电脑摔坏了，让她再给我搞一台临时能用的，然后把这台拿去修理。Amy一边感谢上帝说我有把稿子另存备份的习惯，一边问我什么时候能完成这篇小说。  
我说很快。  
我说我脑子里正在构思一个新的故事，那个新的故事是我这辈子将会做成的最好的故事，还能帮我迎来我人生中最美丽的部分。  
Amy听得心神荡漾：Kris你要赶快写啊，我都迫不及待了。  
我笑笑：亲爱的别这样，你要等等啊，好作品，都是值得等待的。

之后我和鹿晗的生活又回归了之前建立起来的那种日常。  
他抱着新的电脑给我打故事，我们对之前的那段对白再不提起，仿佛没有发生过一样。在这点上我很满意鹿晗，从某个层面上，他是个听话的人，我喜欢懂事的爱人。而且他也很聪明，不会用肢体接触来向我示好，我们之前存在的那若隐若现的距离，他还是那么保持着。  
我在口述故事时会盯着他弯下露出的白皙的脖颈，会想要伸手去碰触。  
在越来越了解这只把毛温柔顺下的狼之后，我却越发的不可收拾地爱上了他，想要他。  
但是现在不行，要等等。

要等鹿晗先找到他自己的位置。  
要等鹿晗真心地选择我。  
要等我确认自己不会白白付出时间和精力。  
然后我就可以开始作我的新故事，这个故事里我要我所有伤害我恋人的人和事都静静消失。当然，这是要我自己负担一定的代价和风险的。  
所以，我要等到这些代价和风险是值得时再去做。  
在此之前，我们都需要再等等。

我约了LAY及一帮警界的朋友出来喝酒。  
因为写作题材的关系，我经常向他们取材，也请了不少酒，一来二去就和这些看上去凶悍但实际上还很单纯的家伙们变得称兄道弟起来。  
席间聊起那桩令LAY他们头疼的案件，一个LAY的前辈刑警喝多了几杯就有些管不住嘴巴，直接抱怨着：也不知道国搜研那帮人在干嘛，给他们送去那么多证物，却一点点有用的证据都拿不出来，作为公务员也太差劲了。  
其他人就笑话他：好了吧，我们都是公务员啊。  
我忽然觉得这话和我记忆力曾经听过的话有点矛盾，于是问道：哥，我怎么听说其实你们是有证据的啊？什么鞋印啊之类的。  
哪有啊。那位警官又灌了杯酒：要是有鞋印就好了，我们现在只有一堆垃圾啊垃圾！  
当我提及是否可能是双人作案时，这帮本来有点醉意的大老爷们都好像被踩住尾巴的猫，LAY瞪大了眼睛几乎要扑到我面前般地问：你，你，你是从哪里知道的？这可是严谨外传的啊，除了专案组的人，没人知道。  
我打个哈哈：这个世界上有一种叫做犯罪心理学专家的职业，我一直以为干这活的这帮人成天都是乱盖，难道真的被说中了？  
一群刑警用着怀疑的眼神盯了我半天，其中才有人压低声音——在喧闹的酒吧这么做真的很多此一举——对着我说着：这也就是看在吴作家你的面子上才跟你说，这可是高级情报来着，总厅专门还请教了一个在美国工作的心理学专家来验证这个结论，证明确实十分有可能是两人协同作案。这点我们没有跟媒体和任何专案组外的人提过，就是害怕出什么意外，连检察官都不知道呢。  
我没说话，只是抿了一口酒，心里却在想：那么这些事，那个叫金钟仁的地方警署的小警察是怎么知道的呢？  
他是真的如他自己所说的那般特别关注此案呢？  
还是另外有什么理由？

回到家的时候看到门口有一双女鞋，看风格就知道是我的编辑大人。  
本来这不是什么大不了的事情，然而想到家里还有鹿晗，我便飞快地换了鞋子冲进客厅，看到Amy正和鹿晗面对面坐着。  
见到我进来，Amy立刻就瞪着我，一副“这是怎么回事”的模样，我则大摇大摆地走到鹿晗背后，把手轻轻搭上他的肩膀：打个招呼吧，我的新助理。  
呵，终于不用我帮你处理乱七八糟的破事了么？Amy有些酸酸地说：也好，不过我这次来是想问你小说的事情。  
嗯？我绕过沙发，坐在鹿晗身边，换了个比较舒服的姿势把脚搭在面前的茶几上：什么小说的事？  
你坏掉的电脑。Amy说道：我让我老公拿去先把里面的硬盘卸下来然后把文章拷贝出来，结果我看到了从来没看过的小说，你是不是准备背着我给别家出版社啊？  
那个……鹿晗刚想开口，我已经拦住了他，抢过了话题：没有，那是我闲着没事写的，没打算给任何人，你别担心。  
Amy又带着怀疑的眼神盯了我好久，然后才开口：一点都不像是你写的。  
嗯，我想换风格了。我笑笑：都五年了，不试试改变很快就没出路了。

Amy走后，我问鹿晗：你写的？  
鹿晗点头。  
行啊，Amy能注意到的肯定不是平凡之作。我笑着拍拍他的肩膀：是什么样的故事。  
鹿晗的表情从之前的浅笑变得严肃起来：是我做过的事情。  
神经。我戳了他的脑袋一下：什么玩意都拿来乱说。  
我没乱说。被我戳的脑袋一歪的鹿晗依然那么淡定地说：是真的。  
开玩笑吧，要是那样就不是Amy来了，而是警察来了，还是那个叫金钟仁的。我这么回答他。  
鹿晗看向我，忽然裂开嘴笑了：吴亦凡其实你好聪明的，等将来，我把这个故事写完了，就给你看。他抱了抱我的肩膀。

我发现，我开始无法判断鹿晗所说的话的真假了。  
他在慢慢回归他最原本的性格和人生，而我则慢慢脱离了对他的掌控和理解。  
但难得的，我并没有失落和遗憾，相反，一种新的兴奋在我心头燃气。  
你可以叫它胜负欲，或者什么别的东西。

后来又平静地过去了一个星期。  
说实话，我有些意外，不仅仅没有任何事情发生，甚至连金钟仁都没有再次出现——这个不知道在谋求什么的小警察的沉默让我有些隐约的不安。其实几天前我也曾打着取材的旗号去他所在的警署打听过他的情况，但得到的答案都是“是个不错的年轻人”“肯吃苦也谦虚”“就是有时候顽固了点”之类的泛泛的说法，当问及他现在侦办的案件时，他的一个前辈说金钟仁目前手头上应该没有任何任务，而这个前辈，才是真正负责我家被入侵案件的警官，所以他在看到我本人的时候有一种难掩的尴尬——似乎他把我家里发生的毫无损失的那件案件的优先度排得很低。  
好在我不是为了这个来跟他计较的，反正我的背也不那么疼了。  
我没有把金钟仁的事情跟鹿晗提起，他似乎并不想谈及这个警官，我也不想说可能会把话题导向那件案件的事情。

只是，让我内心微微有些焦灼的是，金钟仁似乎在跟踪我。  
我第一次注意到他是在我去SBC和导演谈演员人选的事，一路上那辆黑色的SUV都跟着我实在很扎眼，而且我在进入电视台的内部人员专用的停车场时，我看到保安拦住了那辆车，这就已经不是同路巧合了，然后我看到了那司机向保安出示了什么保安竟然立刻就放他进来了。  
警察证。  
曾经无数次拿LAY的警员证干过类似的事情的我熟悉这种结局。  
那天我回家后又看到离我的房子不远处的同样的SUV，只不过号码牌被人用垃圾袋巧妙地挡住了，我无法确认是不是跟踪我的那辆，然后我看到在我家的大门口，鹿晗在和什么人谈话。  
当我的车子驶近的时候，和鹿晗谈话的人就迅速消失在转角的另外一头，而鹿晗脸上的怒意在一瞬间就换成了笑脸：  
你回来了？演员选的怎么样？  
我看得出来他并不希望我看到刚才的一幕，于是便也顺着他的话题：还好，我其实没什么既定人选，电视台和导演的看法也不错。  
是么？看不出你是这么温柔的一个人呢，我还以为你们会因为选角的不合适不欢而散呢。鹿晗依然是笑眯眯的：因为吴亦凡是个挺有胜负欲的人啊。  
是么。我摸摸下巴：其实我很听话的，如果对方有道理的话。

之后的半天鹿晗一直显得有些心事重重，连给我打字都错漏百出。  
我威胁说要Fire掉他，他也只是一笑了之而没有和我开玩笑。  
问鹿晗他在想什么，他却不肯说，只是告诉我少管闲事，还是记得截稿日吧。这显得他比我当作者要称职的多。  
不过他说的对，我还有一天就必须交上下一期连载的内容，虽然我已经早已想好，但是为了和鹿晗有点正经事可做，我把我脑海里的文字整齐地分割了开来，每天说一点。  
精打细算的像是个主妇一样。

LAY打来电话的时候我正躺在床上思考连载的事情还有鹿晗的事情，纷纷乱乱的。看到是他的号码时觉得还有点温暖——我喜欢他会时不时毫不在意地骚扰我这点，这证明他对我的亲近。  
喂。我接起手机。  
老哥，你的腰好些了么？他直接就问。于是我想起那日的丢人现眼，不免又气又好笑：好多了，前几天见面的时候你不是看到了么？我像是为了证明般在床上就直挺挺坐了起来，但实际上LAY又看不到。  
那就好。LAY哈哈一笑：其实我给你打电话是为了跟你说一个事情，因为你前几天顺口说起鞋印的事，我和前辈就去调查了一下，事实上我们的鉴证组确实在一个现场取到过鞋印，不过只是一部分，而且又没有比对对象，所以就一直放在档案中没有加以过多的注意。然而这次我们只不过抱着试试看的态度又在档案库里搜了一遍相似的鞋印，结果却发现……  
听到这里我屏住了呼吸，以为会听到我预料的那个结果，然而却不是：……同样的胶鞋鞋印出现在半年前的一个盗窃案的记录中，不过很奇怪，八年前那起案件这个鞋印的采集位置是在大门外，而那天有雨，如果对方进入室内的话，就一定会留下同样的脚印，而那个案件则没有，室内也没有打扫过的痕迹。由此证明，半年前同样的案件就已经开始发生了，只是当时杀人的那个人还没有……开始动手。  
我皱着眉：也就是说，你们在追查的犯人们其实早有前科？  
是的，其实我们请来的犯罪心理学专家也是这么说的，犯人是不可能一夜之间形成这样的作案手法的，一定是经过了某种程度的协调和进化，更何况，他们是两个人，一定在合作和分工上磨合了很长时间。LAY在电话那头的声音显得很兴奋：所以我们就开始针对过去发生的没破获的入室盗窃案进行调查了，居然发现了数十起类似手法的案件，不过都没有牺牲者，大部分是趁屋主不在家，但是去年一年中的开始出现屋主在房内被袭击然后失去意识后发生的抢劫案，所幸当时的受害人们都没有被进一步伤害……  
LAY之后的说明我并没有认真听下去，因为鹿晗出现在了我的床边。

我一直以为我会是我们当中那个先认输的那个。  
因为我会是比较爱对方的那个。  
我会想象鹿晗会埋怨说“你对我的欲望表现的太明显了白痴”的样子。  
但我绝对没有想象出在这样一个没有任何特殊意义的时间点上、鹿晗忽然出现在我的身边，就在我还在和LAY讲电话的时候，他就那么毫无征兆地俯下身子吻到了我的嘴上，只是蜻蜓点水的一下，然后就掀开我的被子，爬到我的身上，从我的脖子开始向下吻去。  
说是吻，却更像是狼在嗅他的食物一样，还带着时不时的舔舐，还会轻轻咬我的肩膀和前胸。  
LAY还在电话那边滔滔不绝，他是真的希望我能写这个案件成为小说的，可是我已经无法克制自己的声音了，连被按着话筒的手机都可以把我的情况传达给电话那端的人，LAY的声音有些迷惑和担忧：大哥，你没事吧？  
没……我倒吸了口气：没事，我明天给你打电话。说完后也不管对方的心情，直接就挂了手机，然后推开鹿晗还在我小腹上作业的脑袋：你，你搞什么啊？  
很明显。鹿晗笑了笑，拍拍我的脸：我忍不住了。他边说话边抬起右手将有些长的头发向脑后捋去，于是他上身唯一的一件开着前襟的衬衣随着这个动作敞开的更大，露出他的胸膛和小腹，以及，并没有穿着内裤的下身，那里已经开始精神奕奕了。  
他骑在我的身上，这套显得优雅又有些情色的动作在我的脑子里其实已经出现过无数次，所以当它这般真实地摆在我面前时，对我而言是极大的冲击。  
没有人能在这个时候还温柔得遵守自己说过的话的。  
于是我坐起来，抱住那人的腰，把我们两个紧紧扣在一起，下巴架在他的脖子上轻轻问：  
鹿晗，你真的要这么做么？  
鹿晗也温柔地回答我：是啊，别拒绝我。  
我只是想让你有足够的时间想清楚而已，你应该有选择权的，等你的记忆恢复了，你或许想要回到你之前的生活中……我的话还没说完，就被鹿晗一把推倒回了床上，他开始骂我：去你妈的，谁想回去啊，谁他妈的喜欢那种生活，我就喜欢现在的生活。  
我他妈的喜欢你。他这么说着，边扶起我已经欲望膨胀的那里，边作势就要往自己的身体里送，我吓了一跳，连忙阻止他：你别！等等！别……啊……FUCK……鹿晗已经毫不理会我地去做了，可惜他的后边根本无法这般突然地接受一个外物的入侵，我认识的很多精于此道的人都不行，更不用说他可能这辈子也才做过两次而已。  
我看到他的表情已经因为疼痛而变形，我自己也绝对不是愉快的状态。偏生这个人顽固的要紧，我越是让他起来他越是要强迫自己坐下去。  
最后我终于忍不住扇了他一巴掌骂道：你他妈的发什么疯，你先让我出来，没有润滑也没有带套会死的人是你不是我！你是想要去死还是想要和我一起干到天堂？  
鹿晗捂着脸，依然表情痛苦，看上去像是要哭了一样。

我让他趴在我的床上，一边和他接吻一边帮他放松他的身体，还最后给他选择：你别以为这样一次就可以算了，我是那种拿到手的东西就不会放走的个性。你今天决定这么做了，明天就别想要逃走，你就再没有选择权了。  
不逃了。鹿晗微微喘着气，一边抓住我的手：我逃不动了，就你了，今天这样也好，咱们说清楚，该干的干了，明天，我就给你的警察朋友打电话，他不是给我留了手机号了么，我设成1了，多方便，让他立个大功……  
没等他说完，我就已经把他的上衣拔下来丢到一边，脑袋埋进他的后背，一边亲吻一边告诉他：去他妈的吧，自首个屁，让他们先拿证据出来，否则谁也别想从我这里带走你。  
你是我的。  
我捡到的你。  
我抚摸着鹿晗的脸庞，亲吻着他的嘴唇，拥抱着他的身体，占有着他的快感，控制着他的高潮。  
在你没有认可之前，我什么都不说，但当你决定投入我的怀抱之时，你就是我的。  
我把自己送进他已经放松一些的身体，用力抱住他，在他耳边呢喃着：你看鹿晗，其实我是很公平的吧？  
鹿晗双眼含着水汽，只能发出一连串呻吟，听到我的话，他微张着眼睛，笑了起来：是啊……是啊……我……你……

他的身体柔软，内里炙热，我知道这个漂亮的男人现在已经完全成为了我的。  
不再是那只被捡来的小狗，也不是只躲在自己角落慢慢恢复的野狼，他将是我生命中最美丽的存在，是高于一切的。我亲吻着他的每一寸肌肤，希望自己的心意能够藉由这一切传达给他。  
鹿晗。鹿晗。鹿晗。鹿晗。  
他的手指缠绕着我的手指，表情迷蒙，似是苦痛，又好像在享受，微张的嘴发出呻吟。  
我去亲吻那早已被我吻得有些异常红润的双唇，他似乎回过了神，抬手用力抱紧我的脖子，然后我就保持着这个姿态坐起身来，鹿晗整个人的上半身就和我一起坐起，他发出一声尖叫，然后红着眼睛骂我：你真是想……啊……弄死我……我的吧？我一边笑着一边用手闹弄他已经蓄势待发的小兄弟，另一只手则撑着他的后背引导他按着我的节奏起伏身体。  
也许是这样更刺激，鹿晗的意识没有再次迷蒙，而是异常清醒地停留在此时此刻，他一边词不达意地骂着各种脏话，一边还时不时去咬我的脖颈和肩膀。  
像一只狼。  
一只真正发情的狼。

我知道自己真正地得到了他。

 

6  
鹿晗在我旁边睡着时，我在思考整件事情：  
连环杀人抢劫案的作案人是两人，一个负责盗窃，而另一个则是杀人的人，鹿晗承认他是那个偷东西的，而他过去是和另外一个年轻男人共同生活的，那个人可能叫做KAI，很明显，这个人就是杀人的那个。  
在上个周五，他们明显是打算再次作案的，然而却不知道出了什么问题导致了鹿晗受伤并且失忆，然后被我捡到。而KAI应该是临时收手逃走了。  
之后的KAI找到了我和鹿晗，他监视了我们一夜，第二天决定出手却被鹿晗发现然后落荒而逃。  
他的目的是什么？杀掉我带走鹿晗？还是为了保护身份杀人灭口而彻底干掉鹿晗？  
不管怎样，为了我个人的目的，我都不可能让这个人再次接近鹿晗。

另一方面，警方，至少总厅那边还依然苦于没有嫌疑人而空有少许物证无法比对，但金钟仁却似乎把怀疑的目标直接锁定到了我和鹿晗的头上。我不知道他究竟认定了我还是鹿晗，然而无论是谁，我都不能让他在继续查下去了。  
唯一令我担忧的就是，不知还有多少人在这个方向进行着调查，我可不希望看到哪天金钟仁这个小朋友带着LAY他们一大票人拿着法院签发的搜查令来我家，那样鹿晗可就大事不妙了。  
不过就目前的情况而言，金钟仁还是出于个人兴趣在调查这个案件，他的警署以及总厅都还没有收到相关的报告。  
这个情况至少是有利的。

我问自己，还剩下多少时间？  
答案却并不那么清晰。  
写过那么多需要动脑子去写或读的小说，但实际上我却从来没有真正让自己的脑筋运转起来，更多的是依赖写作的技巧去糊弄观众。但这次，我告诉自己，如果要做什么，叙述诡计已经没有用了，我必须要真的去思考。  
这是我爱上这样一只有着危险历史的狼的必须代价。  
人的一生总是在做不同选择的，然后就要为自己的选择付出相应代价。这是真理。  
我用力抱住鹿晗，他睁开眼睛，迷蒙地看着我：怎么了？  
你说你选择了我，对吧？我问他。  
啊？睡得迷迷糊糊的鹿晗似乎被我这个问题搞得很摸不着头脑，只是松松软软地揽住了我的肩膀：你做梦呢？  
现在都已经天亮了。我指指外面的晨光，笑着亲他的鼻子：还做梦呢？  
是啊？鹿晗眯着眼睛，任由我在他的脸上亲来亲去，只是自言自语地：都已经天亮了呢，KAI。  
这个他不由自主叫出的名字让我们两个同时停下了动作。  
我觉得自己的血立刻就冷了下来，只是直勾勾盯着他，而他也一副不可思议的表情望着我，还居然敢问我：我刚才说了什么？  
我说：你还问我么？你信不信我抽你。  
鹿晗张了张嘴，没说话。

我问他：这个KAI，到底是谁，你得想起来，不然我和你没得搞。你该去哪儿去哪儿，该和谁睡和谁睡去。  
你这一点都不公平。鹿晗靠在门边，他还套着我的衬衫，长长的遮过他身体的重要部分，一只烟在他手里静静燃烧着：我不可能控制自己过去的记忆，但我可以控制我现在的思想。我现在就是要和你一起，我觉得你好，你对我好，我也想要你继续对我好，我也想要对你好。就是这么简单。你不能因为我过去和谁一起或记得谁就怪罪我，这真的不公平。当然，你要我走我并不在乎，我本来想去自首的。我其实根本没有想过要伤害谁，虽然我想不起细节，但我记得我自己的感觉，所以现在这样挺好的，我可以去警察那里说实话，让他们再带我去做催眠，也许我就可以想起一切，负上我该负的责任，接受我该接受的惩罚。  
我看着他，他的眼神清亮而坚定。  
去他妈的，他说的是实话。我最受不了这样的事情。  
他那么漂亮，那么聪明，那么可怕。我却那么喜欢他，喜欢到恨不得把他揉进自己的身体里再不交给任何人。

于是我对着鹿晗说：别说再他妈的说自首什么的话了，反正你都失忆了，干脆重头再来过。  
我说过我要教你开车，我说过我要教你写作。  
我说过我们能做的那些事情，我都要带你做。  
我吴亦凡说过的话，绝对不会食言。  
我们不能再在这个问题上纠缠不清了。我抱着他，像是拥抱着稀世珍宝，他的身体没有我们做爱时的那么温暖，而是带着冬日里的凉意，似乎怎么也捂不热一样：过去的就让它过去。  
是你啊，吴亦凡。鹿晗的声音在我耳边淡然地回答：是你得让它过去，这次，选择权在你。

是的。我想鹿晗是对的。  
不过。我看着他的眼睛：关于这个KAI，你必须把他想起来，告诉我他是谁，不然，哪一天他突然冒出来的时候我们两个谁也受不了。因为他是唯一知道你做过什么的人。不管是警方找到他还是他找到你都不会是HAPPY ENDING。  
别再管他了。鹿晗把脸扭到一边：他死了。  
啊？！我一脸惊诧。  
我忘记告诉你了，我想起来的唯一一件关于他的事情。鹿晗没有看我，眼神里带着无力和感伤：就是他已经死了，是我“杀”了他。  
我的KAI，他已经死了。他这么喃喃自语般地重复了一遍，然后看着我，眨了眨眼睛：所以，我只有你了，吴亦凡，你是我唯一有的了。除了你，我还能去哪里呢？

Kris！  
Amy的声音让我回过了神：这是日程表。  
哦。我接过她递来的几张纸，上面是拍摄计划的日程表，几个重要的时间点都用黄色的记号笔做了标志，包括一周后的发布会以及其后的首次台词朗读会，还有诸如开机仪式、首播发布会等等。  
似乎我的心不在焉太过于明显，导致在场的人都用担心的眼神看着我。  
Amy问我是不是没有睡好，我想我睡的却是不怎么够，这两天每天都和鹿晗像是世界末日一般地做爱，等合眼已经是快要日出的时间。我的精神大概是不怎么好。  
其实这点让我有些想不通，之前说自己的性取向没问题的鹿晗怎么会突然耽于此道，他并非是那种欲求不满的人，这几天却天天缠着我。  
是突然而至的爱么？我可不这么觉得。

碰头会之后Amy担心我的精神不好、开车会有问题，于是主动提出要送我回家。  
我在车上和她有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
那个，你那个助理。Amy问：看上去很眼熟。  
你看每个帅哥都眼熟么？我微笑着问。  
切。Amy不屑状：我喜欢成熟的男人，比如我家那位，你们这些帅哥我可招架不了。  
哈哈哈。我笑了起来，一边打开手机给鹿晗发短信：【午饭吃了么？】  
老吴，你跟我说句实话。Amy说。  
嗯？什么？我盯着手机屏幕，鹿晗的回复已经到了：【嗯。意面。】  
【你自己做的？骗人的吧。】我一边回复一边听到Amy的下一句：你和那个男生，是不是……那个？  
哪个？我抬头看着我的编辑，这女人自从我一出道就开始给我当编辑，然后就像是我的经纪人一样帮助我已经整整五年了，她这种欲言又止的语气我可真的很少听到。但是，我不打算隐瞒，反正这事早晚要说出来：同性恋么？  
她看我这么随随便便就说了这个词，反倒有些不自在，表情有点故作淡然地说：嗯。是不是啊？  
我是。我看到手机上又来了新的短信，却是金钟仁的，于是我一边继续自己的话：不过那人不是，他只是刚好喜欢我而已。一边打开了那条短信：【吴作家，你得小心点，每天和一个凶手睡在一起可不是一件好玩的事情】。  
我立刻删掉了那条短信，但巧合的时，鹿晗的短信也随之而来：【废话，当然是我自己做的！】而Amy也在同时跟我说话：我，我并不歧视，但是，你毕竟是个公众人物，可以的话……  
行了！我终于忍不住了，像是金钟仁的短信点着了我心里的一根火线，我敲着车门：停车，我要下车！  
Amy战战兢兢在路边停了车，我头也没回地就下去，朝前走去。

鹿晗。  
我拨通了鹿晗的手机，他接通后我轻轻叫他的名字：干嘛呢？  
给你写小说呢。鹿晗的语气轻快：你昨晚给我讲的那些，我凭记忆给你写出来。声调里满满的都是“你快夸奖我”的感觉，我的心情立刻就变得平静起来。  
都说能够在难过的时候听到恋人的声音就是最好的解药，果然是正确的。  
干得好，回头我给你涨工资。我带着笑意说。  
屁咧，就跟你给过我工资一样。鹿晗带着点不满地抱怨。  
鹿晗。我再次喊他的名字。  
嗯？  
今天没人去骚扰你吧？我问。  
谁啊？鹿晗反问：谁这么无聊，要骚扰肯定也找大作家你呀？  
我是说……我压低了声音：警察一类……  
鹿晗的语气立刻有些低落：没，没有。  
那就好，新闻里呢？  
还是老一套。  
我们一起沉默了很长一段时间，然后我终于开口：鹿晗。  
嗯？他的声音很轻，有点沙哑。  
我想你了。  
ME TOO。他如是作答。

我推开房门奔入房间，把坐在沙发上正认真打字的那人拥入怀里。  
我把头埋在他肩上，闻着那熟悉的体香，边呢喃地说：我怎么这么喜欢你啊要命了。  
鹿晗像个安慰小朋友的妈妈一样轻轻拍着我的后背：好了好了，吴亦凡小朋友，不要撒娇了，我要赚钱养你呢，别捣乱。  
我笑着扶额，从他身上爬起来。  
他在我身边笑得安静。他的眉眼，他的五官，他的一笑一颦，他伸展的小臂，他修长的手指，他蜷起的小腿，他漂亮的脚趾。他只要看我一眼，我就觉得心醉。

吴亦凡。鹿晗终于被我看到羞赧，他略带警告地跟我说：别盯着我了。瘆的慌。  
我笑，依然直勾勾色眯眯地看他，尝试用眼神扒光他的衣服，知道他把笔记本电脑塞到我手里，一副恼羞成怒的模样：给你给你，我不写了。上厕所去。  
我哈哈大笑着接过电脑，开始读他今天的成果。果然是聪明伶俐的鹿晗，把我的语气学得很像，写出来的东西几乎连我都认为是本人所为，当我的影子写手绰绰有余。  
可是我有怎么忍心让他变成我的阴影，应该我去做他的影子。  
做一只疯狂的狼的影子，是多么浪漫的一件事情。

我问金钟仁：你到底想要什么？  
金钟仁一脸不解：偶像，你这话是什么意思？  
我知道你不是负责这件连续杀人事件的人，你也有很多专案组没有的证据但是你却没有拿给他们，我还知道你根本就不是我家这件案件的警员。我把所有的牌都展示出来：所以，告诉我，你到底想要什么？  
您知道您这样的举动在我看来像是什么么？金钟仁眯起眼睛，露出个微笑：像是不打自招啊。我针对您的什么证据都没有，您却叫我出来谈条件，这可不像是您能干出来的事啊？  
我端起面前的咖啡喝了一口：我只是觉得你在我面前晃来晃去很心烦，所以想问问你怎么样才肯不要缠着我们不放？问这话的时候我丝毫没有金钟仁会回答的预感，我觉得他还会继续和我打太极。不料这个年轻的警官却笑了：  
那倒不如我来问问吴作家你，怎样才能不缠着鹿晗不放呢？  
这个反问十分出乎我的意料：你什么意思？  
如果大哥您肯让鹿晗跟我走，我就不会骚扰您了，反正，他只是个罪犯而已，您会找到更好的恋爱对象的。金钟仁笑眯眯地看着我：相信我，您值得更好的。  
在一瞬间，我甚至错觉他是真的为我好。但是下一秒钟，我只有一个问题：你要鹿晗做什么？我换个问题，你不是为了破这个案件么？  
我要是为了这个傻逼兮兮的案子，何必在这里跟你浪费时间。金钟仁似乎有些急躁了，但表面上并看不出来：说实在的，我只想要鹿晗，你把他给我，咱们就互不相干了，您写您的小说，我继续当您忠实的读者。  
你打算要鹿晗做什么？我皱了眉头，重新问这个问题。  
这。金钟仁表情上所有的感情一瞬间都消失殆尽，只扬扬眉毛说了句：跟您没关系吧。  
好吧。我站起来。他一副欣喜的模样：您同意了？  
给我一周时间，让我考虑清楚。我对他说。  
嗯。金钟仁又回到那个谦逊有礼的小警员的状态，甚至站起来向我鞠躬。

虽然我不知道他到底想要鹿晗做什么，但是上帝作证，我连一丝要满足他愿望的心思都没有。  
别说把鹿晗交给他，就算让他多看几眼我的男人我都不乐意。  
但是金钟仁的表现确实让我觉得有些畏惧，他这样看似天真的面貌下不知藏了怎样的心思，最关键的是，他是警察，我丝毫不怀疑如果他愿意，鹿晗分分钟都不会有安全可言。  
我想我必须，开始布置我的新故事了。

7  
因为所写小说的特殊性，我还算是认识一些奇奇怪怪职业的人，从而学到了一些奇奇怪怪的技能，比如撬锁。虽然我过去只是把这些知识用于小说中，但真的要实践，也并不是难事。  
然后我又通过朋友——当然，依然是那些见不得光的朋友——搞到一辆被废弃的卡车，虽然车主已经把它丢给处理厂，但性能还是OK的，朋友还顺便送了我一套假牌照。  
接下来就是其它小的道具，诸如衣服假发墨镜帽子等等，准备起来到是很容易。  
最后一样，也是最花心思的一样，就是电视台通行的ID卡。通过几次在电视台开会和碰头之后，我和负责接待我的小助理导演发展了一段不错的友情——至少那个女孩子自己是这么认为的，她就是那种只要我冲她笑笑、必要的时候来点不着痕迹的SKIN TOUCH、问候的时候加上点更私人的话题就会产生错觉的普通女生。我并不是在歧视她的智商，只是在滥用自己的好容貌而已。  
所以，我在一次和她搭话的时候从她兜里偷走了她的ID卡，她也并没有发现，按照她跟我聊天曾经透露出的信息来看，她是个有点小马虎的人，光电视台的ID卡就曾经丢过几回。  
这次，我可以确定，她也会将之归结于自己的不小心。  
然后我把自己的计划几乎是完完整整地试验过五次，平均时间是三十五分钟。  
只要三十五分钟，就足够决定我和鹿晗之后的若干年了。  
我站在江边，望着脚下深沉的水色，忍不住想要笑起来。

但跟我的志得意满比起来，鹿晗的情况显然不太好。  
某天我回到家的时候，他人不在。直到我都快要忍不住报警找他的时候他回来了，脸上还带着瘀伤。  
很明显是有人动手打的。  
虽然他起初不肯告诉我是谁干的，但是和鹿晗有瓜葛的人就那么几个，而他不能说出来的就更少了，我跟他说我可以一个一个去查。  
然后鹿晗立刻就变得蔫了，他一边由着我在他脸上的几处伤口上抹着药水，一边嘟囔了句：是……那个警察……  
金钟仁？我手上劲一大，鹿晗就倒抽了一口气。我连忙道歉，然后还作势亲了亲他的额头聊以安慰，然后才问：他干嘛找你的麻烦？  
他说……鹿晗抬眼看了看我：他说让我离开你。  
我心里就立刻FUCK了一声，但表面上却没什么表示：他是不是有病啊，老缠着你我做什么。  
我觉得……鹿晗又小心翼翼地瞟了我一眼：他好像，很喜欢我的样子。就是，你对我的那种……你知道吧，我说我跟你的关系，最后他发怒了，我们就干了一架。所以我才成了这个样子……不过你放心，他也好不到哪里去。  
我这才坐下来，握住鹿晗的手：鹿晗，你得跟我说实话，你以前，真的不认识他么？这个金钟仁。  
鹿晗摇摇头：即使认识，我现在也想不起来了。  
这个失忆真是非常方便啊，什么事情不愿意面对就直接说想不起来了，我心里这么抱怨，然而嘴巴上却不能再说什么，之前关于KAI的那段争执我可不希望再出现类似的版本，纠缠鹿晗的过去实在不是我现在应该做的。既然鹿晗这个当事人能够感觉到金钟仁的情感，那么我就可以理解他为什么要我让出鹿晗。  
我现在甚至都怀疑当初在我家里鬼鬼祟祟的那个人其实就是他了，因为鹿晗亲口承认KAI已经死了，他就不可能起死回生来捣乱，剩下的只有把过失都安在死掉的人头上的金钟仁而已——或者鹿晗还在撒谎，然而这个可能性让我太头疼，我不愿意往那个方向去想。

SORRY。  
鹿晗的道歉打断了我的思考，我笑了笑：怪了，你道歉个什么劲啊。  
我忽然觉得脑子不好真是个问题。他敲了敲自己的头：如果我要是记得一切，我们就不用在这里瞎猜了。  
我握住他的手，轻轻捏捏他的掌心：没关系，想不起来不要紧，一口气忘干净了才好。然后我轻轻抚摸他微皱的眉毛：亲爱的（这是我第一次，也许也是最后一次这么叫他，肉麻的我都快死了），都交给我，你只要好好地在这里等着我就好。  
鹿晗笑了，就是那种让我最沉醉的微笑。看了就会想要亲吻他占有他的笑容。

我吻鹿晗的时候跟他说：如果将来，将来你还会失忆的话，请别忘记我。  
嗯。鹿晗口齿不清地回答：我就是忘了全世界，也不会忘记你。  
我想这是我听过的最醉人的告白。  
值得我为之付出一切的告白。

明天就是我的小说改编的电视剧的新闻发布会，下午两点准时在MBC的新闻厅，全体主创人员将和媒体见面宣布相关事宜，Amy显得比我还兴奋，电话里滔滔不绝讲了半个小时。  
我看着仅仅围着一条浴巾就那么站在我卧室门口对着我笑得戏谑的鹿晗，毫不犹豫地挂了Amy的电话，然后张开双臂，对他说：过来。  
鹿晗继续歪着脖子痞痞地笑着，还摇摇头，然后学着我的样子对我张开双臂。  
好吧。我笑笑：今天我就配合你。几步走到鹿晗面前用力扑进他的怀里紧紧抱着他。  
恭喜你，老吴，你马上就要成功了，不仅是电视剧，将来也许还有电影。鹿晗的声音在我耳边悠然回荡着：希望你成为大明星的时候，还会这么抱着我。  
我才不在乎那些呢。我这么回答他：我高兴是因为明天之后，我就可以好好和你在一起了。  
哎？鹿晗露出个不解的表情，他刚想问我这话是什么意思，我却用吻住他的嘴结束了他还没有出口的问题。  
然后，就是一整个充满激情的夜。

早上我换衣服的时候鹿晗就穿着我的睡衣坐在床上看我打领带：SO HANDSOME。他赞叹着：HOLY真难以置信，你居然是我的。  
我笑，转身在他下巴上摸了一把：对啊，我就是你的，赶都赶不走，快去换衣服。  
干嘛？鹿晗盘腿坐着，手里还捧着一杯牛奶。  
今天跟我一起去电视台吧。我开始套西装：有惊喜给你。  
哎。从床上跳下，鹿晗一脸厌弃：我最讨厌惊喜了。然后细长的手指在柜子里整齐的一排墨镜上轻盈地跳过，最后选择了一副点了点：带着个，好看。  
我把那副墨镜拿出来塞进前胸的口袋，然后推着鹿晗走到衣柜前：换衣服吧，我们一起出发，先去吃午饭，不对，是早午饭，然后去电视台。  
鹿晗一副闹不过你的表情开始挑衣服换衣服，我则站在一边查看手机，果然看到金钟仁的短信：  
【还记得吧，今天吧鹿晗还给我】  
他用了“还”这个词，我想鹿晗猜的是对的，金钟仁以前肯定认识他并且对他有点念头。又是KAI又是金钟仁的，我恨得牙痒痒。不过管你们以前到底跟鹿晗有什么，反正今后他是我的了，谁也别打坏主意。  
手指间很快地输入了一行字：【记得，你跟着我吧，别太明显就行】  
喂！鹿晗的声音从衣帽间传来，我便把手机塞进口袋里，走过去，然后看到我的王子已经换上一件白色的衬衣，正在挑西装，回头看着我进来说道：我穿最标准的黑西装白衬衣可以么？  
我亲亲他的嘴唇，点点头。

离开家的时候，我用余光瞟到了金钟仁的SUV，他坐在车里，带着墨镜和帽子，差点认不出来了，只是他要下车窗对我晃了晃手的时候我才确认了这确实是他本人。  
我带鹿晗去吃了午饭，然后我们一起到了电视台。  
Amy早已等在那里，见到我们之后才一副放下心来的样子，我把鹿晗交给Amy，告诉鹿晗要听的她的安排，鹿晗先是有些惊讶于我不跟他一起，不过很快就认可了这是所谓惊喜的一部分，老老实实地由Amy安排去了几个演员使用的休息室。  
只剩我和Amy时她有些担忧地问我：这样真的可以么？  
有什么不行的？我按着太阳穴。  
你这样公开……我觉得对你不好。Amy还是皱着眉头：老吴，我不是以一个编辑的身份去说，我是以一个姐姐的身份给你建议，拜托你再好好考虑，我知道你现在可能非常喜欢那个男生，但是……也许你之后就无法再出书了，甚至连电视剧都会被毁了，真的没关系么？  
我看着她，笑了笑：Amy，你知道对于我而言，这个世界上什么最重要么？不是那些小说，那都是我的消遣。目前而言，那个人就是最重要的，为了留住他，我什么都愿意做，什么都可以放弃。认识我这么久了，你见过我这样么？  
就是因为没见过……女子喃喃道：所以才觉得可怕。  
放心吧。我揽了揽她的肩膀：我永远是你知道的那个吴亦凡，哪怕全世界都不再接受我，我也不会改变的。  
Amy只是叹口气，便转身走到门口：这个房间是专门给你准备的，知道你昨天肯定没睡够，还有近一个小时，你再休息会把，快到时间了我来叫你。  
我点头，说了声谢谢。

待Amy离开后，我迅速拿出电视台的ID卡，有这张卡我可以自由出入员工用的地下停车场。  
在确认没人注意到我之后，我穿过走廊走进逃生楼梯，快速移动到地下二层的停车场，这里停着我事先准备好的另外一辆车，车牌号我已经告诉金钟仁了，相信他不会错过。  
所以当我驶出电视台大门我注意到金钟仁的SUV跟上来时，知道自己的计划已成功了三分之一。  
我们约定的地点是近郊的一个废旧工厂区，我比金钟仁早到约5分钟左右，于是点了根烟等着他，顺便在脑子里复习要说的台词。  
然后我就看到了金钟仁走进来，他和平时的打扮不同，上身是件普通的墨绿色夹克，头上戴着鸭舌帽，遮掉了几乎三分之二的脸，这副模样让我隐约觉得不安。  
来了。我先打招呼，顺便把烟熄掉，然而却注意着没有把烟蒂丢下。  
嗯。金钟仁似乎有些紧张，他只是环顾着周围，好像有什么在跟踪他一样。  
怎么了？他的模样使得我更加不安起来。  
没什么……金钟仁嘟囔着，然后看向我：人呢？他再也懒得跟我饶舌，一副情急的样子。  
我用下巴朝外指指：前面那个路口的公共停车场，我的车里，我给他喝了点安眠药，在车里睡着呢。  
哦。金钟仁再次看了看左右，然后从衣服内掏出一个大信封：这里是全部证据，当然，我没留副本，你爱怎么处理就怎么处理。  
我一把夺过纸袋，看了看里面的照片——其实我不在乎里面到底有啥，这只是一种手段。如果我不问他要任何东西，他就会怀疑我把鹿晗还给他的动机。然后我打着打火机，把这个袋子付之一炬。  
金钟仁笑了笑：这下你放心了？  
我笑了，把手里的车钥匙抛给他：走远点，再不想看到你了。  
金钟仁接过钥匙，做了个“您先请”的姿态，这家伙的小心谨慎也确实是一个警察的习惯。为了不使他起疑，我便走在他前面，然而走出去几步后我总觉得有些不安，忍不住回头，却看不到金钟仁的人影了，难免有点奇怪，不过我的计划由不得我再深思，便加快步伐朝着第一个目标点走去。

那是我早就停在这附近的那辆挂了假牌照的卡车。  
我注意到没有人跟踪之后上了卡车换上了之前准备的灰蓝色的普通卡车司机的工作服，然后把帽檐压低，迅速绕另外一条小路开到了十字路口，便开始静静地等待着。  
一分钟，两分钟，三分钟……  
太慢了。我自言自语道，在我计划里的这个阶段我还有不到两分钟的时间可供使用，于是忍不住低声骂道：金钟仁这个家伙属蜗牛的么？这么点路走都该走……话还没说完，我看到金钟仁的SUV驶进了我的目标地。  
再见了亲爱的。我嘴角扬起个微笑，然后一踩油门。

那只是一瞬间的事情，但一切在我的眼前就好像是慢动作一般。  
我的卡车和金钟仁的车头相撞的时候我分明看到了他的惊诧和恐惧，然后下一秒就是他的车子翻开的场景，我则踩狠了加速一路扬长而去。  
这里是旧工业区，市政改造正在进行，不仅没有住户和行人，连道路监控系统都没有安到。  
我所做的一切，没有人知道。

后来我把卡车丢在一个废车场，然后乘地铁和巴士赶回电视台，在手表距离规定时间还有三十秒的时候我正好把手放在休息室的门把手上，一路的急行让我不住的喘气。  
Kris。Amy的声音在我身后响起。  
我用力深吸口气，然后摆出个平和的表情回头看着她：哎？不是还有十五分钟么？我看看表：我才出去抽根烟你就来叫我啊。  
Amy拍拍我的肩膀：行了啊你，少抽点烟。先去会场准备一下吧，顺便和导演他们打个招呼，电视局的郑局长也来了，也问候一下吧。  
好的。我不着痕迹地正正领带，然后摸了摸口袋里的墨镜，刚才把那套工作服丢下江的时候差点把这墨镜也带下去，可是把我吓出一身冷汗。

之后就是和各种人之间的问候、行礼。  
正常到让我几乎觉得几分钟前那半个小时的一切不过是我小说里的一个情节而已，切实存在但又没有实感，反而是和这些演艺圈内的人们握手微笑才更加像是我的真实。  
我觉得我笑得大概是太灿烂了，以至于那些只听说过我冷淡脾气的人们都显得受宠若惊。

这样很快到了正式发布会的时间，从电视局局长到导演到演员所有主创人员的发言都结束后，有记者要求让我这个真正的原作者说几句话——其实这个记者也是我事先安排好的，他必须保证我能在最后一个发言。  
Amy把她手里的我的讲稿递给我，我感激地看了她一眼，看到她用着一副“拗不过儿子的母亲”的温柔眼光看着我。

我清了清嗓子，对着话筒说：谢谢各位媒体的关注，关于这部电视剧和这本小说，你们已经了解的很多了，刚才导演和演员们讲得也很深入了，所以，我充分相信，在这些才华横溢的人的拍摄和表演下，我的小说将会被赋予新的生命。  
然后我顿了顿，开始在四下打量寻找着那个身影，然而在事先和Amy说定的位置上却没有看到他的身影，于是我看向Amy，她也一副不明就里的样子。  
我觉得自己心跳加快，头开始发晕。

 

我的鹿晗去哪里了？

 

8  
我的突然沉默造成了整个现场进入了尴尬的冷场。  
正在主持人试图笑着替我救场，我却看到了一个人从后面的入口悄悄地混在人群中，尽管他试图不打扰任何人，但我还是一眼认出了我精致美丽的鹿晗。  
那一瞬间，我只觉得灵魂骤然开出的缺口被紧紧填满。  
鹿晗就那么安静地站在最远的角落，笑眯眯的，还带着一顶棒球帽，几乎遮住了眉毛。我知道他已经猜出我的意图了，不想那么堂而皇之地坐在会场的中心位置。  
我想没关系，现在鹿晗只要在这里，他只要能听到我说的话，就够了。

我低下头，开始念那份讲稿上打印出的工工整整的文字：  
【第一次见面的时候，我们并不知道彼此究竟是什么样的人，我只是伸出了手握住你的手】

鹿晗记得他第一次见到金钟仁的时候他十七岁，却已经是第四次离家出走了——并不是多么调皮，只是真的厌倦了继父每天喝醉了后回来对母亲动手的生活，他几次都想狠狠教训那个男人，但母亲却哭着说不要。于是鹿晗便离开了。他做过很多零工，送报纸送外卖当服务生在加油站打工，因为他的相貌讨喜嘴巴又甜，再加上还有学生证——尽管他已经半年没有去过学校了。  
十七岁的某一天鹿晗正在后巷喂流浪猫，却看到被几个小混混逼到墙角的穿着笔挺制服的男孩。那男孩手里紧紧握着书包带，用一种冷酷的眼神注视着面前的三个比他高过一头的少年们。  
于是鹿晗就开口了：KAI，你老爸正在店里发火呢，你还在这里晃什么呢？  
那三个混混一听说有大人在附近，就哼了几声迅速消失了。  
然后鹿晗就去握了那个男孩子紧紧攥着的拳头：你好，我是鹿晗。

【你和你温柔的表象不同，你是个心里藏着阴影的人】

后来金钟仁说：我是金钟仁，KAI又是什么东西啊？  
鹿晗用脚尖指指一边吃饱喝足正在舔肚皮的猫：它啊。  
你给我起个猫的名字？金钟仁的眉毛竖了起来。  
不然怎样啊，我们两个人又打不过那三个白痴。鹿晗用围在腰上的白色围裙擦擦手：好了，我救了你了，不用谢，现在我要回店里了，不然会被老板骂的。  
不过后来，鹿晗无数次回忆，其实他开口并不是为了救金钟仁，而是为了救那三个混混。  
鹿晗知道自己熟悉金钟仁当时瞳子里的色彩，他自己曾经无数次看过用着相同的眼神盯着继父。  
他们是一样的人，有着一模一样的灵魂。

之后鹿晗就一直和金钟仁混在一起了。  
其实鹿晗看得出，金钟仁本不该和他一起在街头流浪，金钟仁身上的每一件衣服每一个配饰都是高档货，他的校徽也是附近有名的贵族学校，他的父母会叫助理乘着名车在这个区域沿着每条街来找金钟仁回家。  
鹿晗问：你到底对自己的生活又哪里不满呢？  
两个从来不会在我睡着之前回家的父母，还有一个喜欢嗑药的小叔，一个什么事都要管的爷爷，我到底又该对自己的生活哪里感到满意呢？金钟仁这般如此地回答。

金钟仁喜欢鹿晗喊他KAI，仿佛那样就可以抹去大企业家的独子这般恼人的身份一般。  
他甚至跟着鹿晗一起溜门撬锁，进入各种游戏店或者书店去给自己挑选一份称心的礼物。  
鹿晗回忆其那些时光，却不得不承认，那是他人生中最美好的日子，因为他自由自在，而金钟仁，不，KAI也没有那么暴戾，而是真的像个孩子了。

但好景不长。  
当鹿晗的继父找到他的住处时，照例又是一番大吼大叫然后是大打出手。鹿晗并不想与这样的醉鬼多做纠缠，然而KAI却仿佛受伤的是自己般。  
那个男人从二楼的阶梯上一路滚下去然后人事不省时，鹿晗看到金钟仁眼里闪烁的光芒。  
那已经不是他熟悉的那个天真浪漫的KAI了。  
而鹿晗居然会觉得兴奋，快乐的想要哭泣。

【我以为我应该离开你，我可以试着离开你，我迈开了那一步，可在下一秒却走得步履维艰】

鹿晗逃跑了。  
他更愿意喜欢那个漂亮而可爱的KAI，却不想喜欢那个阴郁而冷酷的金钟仁，更加不喜欢那个在内心为金钟仁欢欣鼓舞的自己。  
然而，命运却在几年后将他们再拉在了一起。那时的金钟仁已经进了警察大学，而鹿晗则在做一个职业窃贼。  
那是一个冬夜，非常寒冷。金钟仁就那么站在鹿晗刚刚走出的公寓的门外，露出个微笑：  
哥，我一直在找你啊。  
金钟仁个性里不按常理出牌又偏执的一面就在他那句“我为了找到哥才去当警察”中彻底显露，鹿晗又是无奈又是好笑地再次和他的KAI在一起。

或许是隐约觉得，如果放任金钟仁不管，那天他会真的伤害什么人。  
鹿晗觉得自己虽然不甚光彩，但至少可以把金钟仁世界里的阴暗面再减少一点点。  
他不希望金钟仁变成自己这样，或者不希望自己变成他的样子，究竟是怎样，鹿晗说不上来，他只希望彼此的情况能够更好。  
他在尽力美化自己和金钟仁在一起的动机，希望用负负得正这样数学原理去证明他们的人性。  
最初确实是如此。金钟仁是个缺少哥哥关爱很多年的小孩一样缠在鹿晗身边，这让鹿晗平白多了一种责任感，于是越发努力过着正常的生活。  
可是事实是，没有人能够阻止自己的本性。  
渐渐的，两人开始一起合作，鹿晗负责开锁和偷东西，而踩点和处理现场则是金钟仁的工作——他把在警校学到的东西都用来反刑侦，效果就是两人的活动持续了很多年都没有被列入任何形式的怀疑名单中。那种刺激和成就感让鹿晗感觉到快乐。

直到意外的发生。  
那天鹿晗正数着从保险箱里取出的钞票的数额，却看到金钟仁手里握着的带血的雕像：那家伙太吵了，我就给他弄死了。  
金钟仁说这话的时候脸上毫无恐惧和疑虑，只是一脸的厌倦：真的好烦啊，哥。我们走吧？

之后的每个周五，金钟仁都会拉着鹿晗和他一起出去，他管这个叫做“狩猎”。  
一开始鹿晗只知道自己打开的是空着的公寓，他们把现金财务搜略一空，然后金钟仁就会把鹿晗推到在公寓的床上，接下来两个人彼此或用手或用嘴释放欲望。对于鹿晗而言，这是一种超越于性本身的快感。  
之后鹿晗会先离开，金钟仁负责收拾现场。然而，几次之后鹿晗注意到新闻上开始报道的杀人事件的发生地点正是自己去过的那些地方。  
他问金钟仁，金钟仁并不否认。

鹿晗不想继续了，他觉得自己好容易建立起来稍微正常的世界又要开始毁坏，他没有信心这次的沉沦可以用自己的意志解脱——他喜欢他的KAI，可是他害怕金钟仁。  
他害怕自己被他同化，害怕自己暗暗期待着被同化。

他们在金钟仁构思的新一次的行动前吵了起来，金钟仁把鹿晗推下了楼梯，鹿晗在晕倒之前听到他的最后一句话就是：如果真的只有一个人能得到幸福，哥，我希望那个是我。

【你像日光，重新照亮我的生活，给我一个方向】

那夜，鹿晗迷茫而失落，像是失恋，像是从高空中猛地摔落到一个无重力的空间，他不知道自己该去向何方。  
然后他遇到了那个作家。这个高大帅气还带着不自觉的温柔的男人变成了鹿晗的救命草——他需要人拉自己一把，扶正他正在崩塌的世界，把他从阴霾中拯救。  
所以他欺骗了他，说自己失忆。  
其实他恨不得失忆，如若真的如此，就可以名正言顺拥有吴亦凡这样的健康的人生。

可是金钟仁并没有走远。  
他再次的出现告诉了鹿晗他必须做一个决定。

于是他选择了吴亦凡，他告诉金钟仁：对不起，我无法爱上你，是因为我从第一天认识你起，身体里最深处就在恐惧你。这恐惧日益剧增，而曾经对你的感情，已经被这恐惧销毁殆尽。  
金钟仁并不为之所动：所以你觉得那个作家就是你的太阳你的光么，那么简单，我可以把他干掉，像其他人一样，然后你就可以归来了。

【你拥抱我的那一刻，我感谢上苍你选择了我】

鹿晗不知道怎样才能阻止金钟仁去实现他那恶毒的誓言，他相信他能够，也会办到的，只是时间早晚的问题。  
所以，为了保护吴亦凡，最好的办法就是一直跟他黏在一起——鹿晗知道金钟仁绝对不会伤害自己，所以自己的存在就是吴亦凡最好的保险。如果说对于之前吴亦凡给予他的一切，他认为用身体去回报也未尝不可。那些“爱”或者“喜欢”，就当附加赠品吧。鹿晗这么对自己说。  
那天他们上床时所说的话不是没有感动鹿晗，但他内心深处还有一点点，一点点地在想念那个曾经和自己一起翻墙捉鸟的男孩KAI，那个带了些许阳光的KAI。  
可是他知道他已经死了，他的KAI，在金钟仁的世界里已经一去不复返了。

在被吴亦凡拥抱的时候，鹿晗忽然想起了那句诗：  
我心有猛虎，在细嗅蔷薇。

【我心内遍种蔷薇，却为你幻化群狼】

一开始并不知道吴亦凡的计划，鹿晗只在听到金钟仁洋洋得意地说“你的那个作家还真是爱你啊，为了不让你被警察抓走，宁愿答应把你还给我”时变得绝望，他这才意识到自己是多么渴望留在吴亦凡身边，因为他那个光明磊落的世界，因为他那般光明磊落的爱意。  
所以鹿晗决定，他要毁掉眼前这个毁掉他的KAI的金钟仁，连同自己心底里那最后的一丝黑暗，那些对死亡的憧憬，对生命的淡漠，他都要一同毁灭。

听到吴亦凡说“我要给你个惊喜”时，鹿晗无数次猜测过会是怎样的惊喜。  
所以他跟着那个男人，看他用尽手段避人耳目去到了那个废旧的工厂，然后听到他和金钟仁的对话，鹿晗忽然察觉了这个正在撒谎的作家必定是打算做什么事。  
而反面，金钟仁眼里那种黑色的影子又是鹿晗所最熟悉的。  
所以，在作家前脚离开后，鹿晗立刻就现身拦住了已经掏出枪来的金钟仁：你要是开枪我就去挡，到时候你杀不了他，却只有我会死。  
KAI。鹿晗这么喊那个人，带了绝望：你不能为了我，而放弃我么？你知道我不想要变成一个可怕的人，我喜欢你做的事，我喜欢你，但是我又害怕这一切。  
他从来没有向谁下跪过，却在此刻跪在了金钟仁面前：我求求你，放过哥吧，你总说你爱我，你若真的爱我，就，让我走吧。

金钟仁像是个看到心爱玩具的小孩一样露出欢喜的表情：  
你在说什么啊哥，我爱你，所以才要得到你。我们得，一起走啊，不管是去天堂还是地狱。

“如果这个世界上只有一个人能幸福，那个人就该是我啊。”  
鹿晗忽然想起那晚金钟仁在他耳边呢喃过的这句话。

就这最后一次吧，鹿晗这么想着，把早已放在口袋里的刀子刺进了金钟仁的身体。  
那是鹿晗第一次真正地接触到鲜血。  
他觉得那味道是他期待已久的，就像是狼终于嗅到了猎物一般，然而当他准备再刺下第二刀的时候，金钟仁却站起来推开他跑开了——毕竟是现役警员，身体素质并非是弱不禁风——鹿晗一瞬间的错愕居然失去了追上他的机会，只能眼睁睁看着他开了车离开。

鹿晗飞奔着追了半条街，却目睹到十字路口一辆卡车无情地撞过那辆SUV然后逍遥而去。  
他却感觉到心底的疼痛，边呼喊着KAI边冲了过去，从车里拉出那人的时候他看上去已经不行了，只是边口吐鲜血边轻声说着什么，鹿晗把耳朵凑过去，却只听到那人嘟囔着：  
混蛋……早知道……早就杀了你了……杀了你们……

那一瞬间，忽然感觉全身的血液变得冰凉。  
鹿晗抬手轻轻摸了摸那张曾经让他心爱的脸：对不起了，KAI，对不起了，钟仁。他伸手摘下了那人的帽子，戴在自己头上。  
那人的意识仿佛一瞬间清醒了，冲着鹿晗说了句：哥……  
而鹿晗已经站起身来，朝着远方走去，空留下最后一句几不可闻的句子：哥……一起走啊……

 

9  
我把那篇鹿晗写完的堪称情书的东西改过了，然后当着所有的人面念了一遍。  
那作者站在离我很远很远的地方似乎已经呆住了。  
但是我看得出他感动了，我想，他已经知道我为他做了什么，因为他头上那顶棒球帽。

有人说过这句话：为所爱愿化身为恶鬼。  
我想，我只不过是成了这只狼的影子而已，还不算什么。

绕过长桌，穿过人群，走到那人面前。  
我用力抱起鹿晗，他抬手紧紧拥住我的肩膀，脸埋进我们之间。  
听到有快门声在我们身边响起，不过又有什么所谓呢？  
因为我感觉到温热的体温和同样温热的泪。还有鹿晗轻声的那句：谢谢你。

谢谢你爱着如此这般不堪入目的我。  
谢谢你。

 

FIN

 

番外

我把初稿递给吴亦凡，炫耀性质地问：如何？  
吴亦凡看了两眼就把稿纸扔到一边：……我像是写小说的材料么？  
这是想象，想象你懂么？我拍着纸张：我试着想象你的立场，不好么？  
嗯，我只看到通篇通过这个……不是我却顶着我的名字的家伙的嘴巴赞你美丽好看说多么多么爱你……吴亦凡越说声音越低。  
哎呦你害羞了么吴凡。我用力踢踢他的后背，吴亦凡不吭气，只是瞪我一眼。  
我继续笑地张扬。

你有本事给金钟仁看啊，他如果知道你如此写他必然会把你挫骨扬灰。吴亦凡终于如此道。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈。我只顾着大笑：他把我上一本小说*（*注：见《纯属虚构》）批的狗屁不是，我还会去主动碰钉子么？再说了，这故事里的我到底还是多喜欢他一点啊，俺们青梅竹马。你纯粹就是为了正我三观才存在的替代品啊。  
吴亦凡笑了笑，没同我争。他老是这样，他一这样我就会忍不住先思考自己的逻辑，然后就会发现自己说的话根本就是瞎扯淡。  
这故事的我也好我本人也好都他妈的喜欢他喜欢的不行。虽然我也挺喜欢金钟仁，但还是……

哦。吴亦凡似乎想到了什么，抚掌道：如果是金钟仁写，我大概才是终极BOSS。比如说我是一个Identity thief，然后碰巧遇到了当警察的你，结果爱上了你，可是你却不爱我，所以最后我就把你杀了，然后盗用了你的身份继续生活*（*注：见《壁橱里的那男子》）。  
呃呃呃呃呃呃听上去乱恶心一把的。我嫌弃状地说：听上去像是KAI这个诡异的小孩写得出来的东西。  
是啊，你们两个都怪扭曲的，我真是顶不顺啊。吴亦凡感慨道。  
那，老吴。我在被窝里抱紧吴亦凡的脖子，亲昵地问：如果你要写的话，你想写什么样的故事。  
我说过啊，爱情小说。他关了台灯，转身亲我的嘴唇，轻轻地说：写日常生活，写你，写我，写我们，没有阴谋，没有诡计，没有死亡和离别，只有我爱你*。（*注：见《亲爱的》系列）

果然，还是吴亦凡适合写小说，我和KAI还是洗洗睡吧。

 

FIN


End file.
